Vegitasei
by Tinni
Summary: A Vegeta and Bulma AU fic.
1. Prologue

Vegitasei

The tall broad Saiyain studied her with curiosity shining through his eyes. He regarded the varies objects that had popped out of literally nowhere, after a moments thought he asked her frankly, 'Who makes these devices?'

She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her oldest and dearest friend, dear sweet Goku lay but ten meters from her holding on to his life by a bare tread. His five-year-old son, who she met for the first time that very morning, lay battered and brushed next to him. She didn't Piccolo but no one deserved to have both his hands ripped off. Krillian and Master Roshi, too, were badly injured. Scared and desperate she had begun to through capsules at them. Five warriors who identified themselves as Saiyains, here to purge Earth of all sentient life form. One of them claimed to be Goku's brother. They claimed Goku to be one of them. How could Goku possible be related to these monsters? 'Who makes these devices?' asked the tall Saiyain once more. This time, a little bit more impatiently.

She stopped crying and looked him straight in the eye. 'My company.' She answered finally.

'Do you know how to make other things change shape and size?' he wondered.

'Yes.' She nodded.

'Personally.'

'Of course. Capsule corp. is a family business where owners aren't just stuck up management type people who don't know the difference between a laptop and an etch-a-sketch.' Bulma answered indignant.

The warrior nodded and walked away from the others and began to speak into his scouter in a language she did not understand. After a lengthy discussion he turned back to her. 'You will return to Vegitasei with us and show us how to do this.' He said as he pointed to a yet-to-pop capsule.

'I am not showing you anything.' Bulma said sternly.

The Saiyain cocked an eyebrow. 'Did I give the impression that you had a choice in the matter? How clumsy of me, Paragus take our new scientific slave back to the ship.'

'Yes, Lord Cumba.' Answered a lean scared Saiyain. He swiftly moved to Bulma and hitched her on his shoulder. Bulma began to scream many of the fallen earth warriors also made sounds of protest. But Paragus ignored them all; powering up he headed for their battle ship just outside the upper atmosphere.

'What are we going to do with them?' wondered Radditze as he regarded his brother and nephew with a disgusted look in his eyes.

'The king is very curious about the hybrid. We are to take him back unharmed.' He stopped and regarded the little boys battered body before continuing, 'Well, we may not do nay more damage to him. The king is also keen on making an example of Kakarott. We are to take him back as well. The king thinks that he would be sufficient amusement for Vegeta before the Prince kills him as a disgrace and a traitor.'

Radditze snorted, 'I hardly think he will be able to land a punch on Prince Vegeta.'

'He did almost take all four of you down, Radditze. Had I not interfered you at least would have been enjoying the views of the next dimension. I don't think you should under estimate him.' Cumba answered calmly.

Amidst growling from the other two warriors Radditze said, 'What of Earth? Shall we begin the purge?'

Cumba shook his head. 'Have you ever heard of any other species being able to mix blood with Saiyains?' he asked.

'No.' answered Radditze wondering why he was even being asked that.

'Neither have I, nor has the king for that matter. He doesn't want to destroy them before we figure out if they could be of use to us. No we shall not purge Earth of all life forms only of its warriors.' Said Cumba with a disturbing glint in his eyes.

'Well, than. We might as well start with cue-ball here.' said Radditze as he approached Krillian with one hand growing with KI energy.

'Oh shit.' Thought Krillian.

'Krillian, no.' thought Goku before both knew only darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Vegitasei: Chapter 1

Paragus paid no heed to the kicking and screaming of the native he was charged with. He came onboard growled at all warriors who looked like they would saying something to him or about him. Kept his aura kindled and walked over to this rather spaces yet barren room one wall of which was made entirely of see through material. Growling something to someone in the same language Bulma had heard Cumba use earlier and after a brief pause dumped her on her backside on the floor and stalked of. Just as he reached the door he called back. 'Saiyains don't often take prisoners.' He informed her. 'When we do intend to take slaves from a planet we are about to purge or conquer we usually bring prison ships with us. Your kind was judged to weak to be worth anything as slaves. Obviously plans have changed.' He paused. Bulma was beginning to wonder why she was being told this when Paragus continued, 'No door on this ship can be locked save the doors of Lord Cumba's personal chambers. But if I were you I would not venture out of this area. All other area onboard is at or over ten g's. You are smart enough to figure out what will happen to you if you venture out this door.' So saying he marched smartly away. Leaving Bulma to contemplate his words and her fate.

Walking over to her clear glass window she looked out onto her beautiful blue planet. Wondering intensely where her friends were. What horrible fate had befallen her parents? What horrible fate awaited her? Tears began to well up in her eyes as all sorts of horrible pictures pressed themselves in her mind. Breaking into body raking sobs Bulma curled into a tight protective ball on the floor.

Just below her window the blue planet beginning to get pot marked with explosions as the Saiyain warriors began to move systematically in their quest to purge earth of all its warriors. Not to mention all their defenses, pitiful as they were compared to the might of the awesome Saiyain empire.

* * *

Hurling his brother's worthless ass in to the infirmary and into a tank, Radditze turned his attention to his hybrid nephew. The doctor and medical technicians there could not decide whether to use Saiyain specs of wait for some human specs to be developed. Radditze listened for a moment slightly bored as the argument proceeded before losing his patience and barking out, 'Just use the bloody Saiyain Specs, if the hybrid isn't more Saiyain than human than he is not worth keeping alive.'

The doctor and some of the medics would have challenged him due to no other reason than that they were all Saiyains and Saiyains love scuffles. But they unfortunately they remembered that the reason that they were in the medical profession was because by Saiyain standards they were too weak to do anything else. As such they yielded to Radditze thou rather grudgingly.

Gohan too thus promptly ended up in a tank next to his father. Satisfied that he had discharged his duties properly Radditze headed back to the planet surface, back to the action. With a feral gleam in his eyes and anticipation welling up inside of him he almost did not remember to give the medics Lord Cumba's orders. Thankfully it came to him just as he reached the infirmary door, 'By the way Lord Cumba has ordered that they not be let out of the artificial coma till we reach Vegitasei.' At this several of the medics protested and protested rather audibly, 'That is Lord Cumba's orders. Take it up with him.' So saying he turned his back on them.

The medics exchanged long glances and several telepathic comments among themselves. But in the end none could be found who was willing to risk his neck to try and remind Lord Cumba that with these two taking up long term residence in two of the tanks they only had one left for use by injured warriors. They just hoped that on their way back no planet with warriors who could actually land Saiyains in tanks crossed their path or more importantly crossed their path and was either unclaimed or rebellious. They knew all too well that when forced to wait for tanks time warriors often distracted themselves from the pain by blowing up medics. Remembrance of the latter fact was no doubt what was fueling that disturbing gleam of anticipation in Radditze's eyes when he ventured a glance in their direction as he informed them of lord Cumba's decision.

* * *

The world's most sophisticated weapons system did nothing more than cause the Saiyain slight heat burns that were more of a nuisance than a hindrance. Some of Earth's KI wielding warriors had better success. They lasted a minute. But soon the Saiyains destroyed them all. Like a disease without cure they infected earth. Over coming it's defenses, taking it over. Yamcha, Tein, Chaouzu, Yacharobi are all killed by them. With Piccolo Kami had ceased to exists. Without even knowing it the Saiyain's had killed two birds with one stone.

While the other Saiyains engaged in disturbingly satisfying killing Cumba devoted his time to extracting from the natives with means that fell either into the category of either cruel and unusual or ingenious and seducing all information he thought it was worth getting. Cumba found his work strangely satisfying as well. Slowly a picture of the natives, their customs, their secrets, their desires, their strengths and their weakness began to form in his mind. He was intrigued by inherent naivete of the species. Even the most vicious, the most tortured of them seem naïve compared to the deadly bad of Saiyain warriors he led. But perhaps the information he most enjoyed getting was the information about the new rather gorgeous scientific slave. He had rather unexpectedly stumbled across her parents. They were more than helpful, once he provided them with sufficient encouragement. He smirked at the idea of using them against her. Smirk soon vanished as her image floated into his mind.

There is such a thing as being too beautiful. The King had a taste for alien women. The Prince would never to be caught dead anywhere near the harem. But the King, if at any point the King thought the Bulma's value as a scientific slave exceed her value as a pleasure slave she would end up in the harem so fast that her head was likely to spin. His stomach muscles clenched at the thought of her or any other woman Saiyain or alien to catch the fancy of the king and end up in the harem. He knew he would do anything to stop a woman from ending up in a harem, it was the only time he was willing to defy the King. But he knew he would, like he had so many times before. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the task at hand. Planets, after all, did not conquer themselves in the name of the Saiyain Empire.

* * *

How long had it been? She didn't know. She must have passed out from crying so much. She felt warm and comfortable. Her eyes fluttered open. A view of white light striking past at great speed. 'No.' she screamed as she jumped out of the bed and headed for the window. 'No.' she whispered again as she slid down to the floor.

'So you are finally awake.' Came a caustic voice from behind her. 'That's good I was hoping to go over certain protocols with you before we reached Vegitasei.' He added sarcastically.

Bulma whirled around to come face to face with Cumba. 'What…what have you done to earth?' she demanded, her voice shaking with fear and anger.

Cumba fixed her with cool gaze, 'Nothing much. Just turned it into a military outpost. Most of your people are still intact. But that is more than I can say for you "boyfriend".' He said maliciously.

Bulma started, 'My boyfriend, what the hell do you know about my boyfriend?'

'Everything your mother knew.' Answered Cumba a touch of malice still in his voice. 'She is surprisingly susceptible to torture and he was surprisingly susceptible to blowing up.'

'No.' she screamed. Knowing it was invain he still lunged at him. Cumba caught both her fragile wrists and pinned them behind her. Holding them there with one hand he tilted her face so her eyes met his and spoke calmly, 'You have fire little one. Be careful that your inner fire does not land you into an outer hell.' He whispered to her, 'Your parents are well. They will remain that way as long as you cooperate with us on Vegitasei and your father cooperates with us on Earth. I have no fear of your father not cooperating with us. He seemed to be willing to do anything to keep his people alive and I think you are willing to do anything to keep your parents alive. Am I right?' he demanded. Bulma nodded weakly. 'Good. You can start by helping us complete all the upgrades your father designed for the propulsion system.' So saying he let go of her. Unable to gain her balance Bulma landed on the floor on her backside.

Rubbing her wrists one after another Bulma slowly got to her feet and for the first time noticed the improvements that had gone on in her cell. The once barren cell now consisted of a large capsule bed, a capsule desk on which stood a earth computer and another that she supposed to be a Saiyain model. In one corner lay a large pile of cloths, her cloths, packed no doubt by her mother given how many striped shirts there were. Walking over to the computers Bulma tapped away the screen saver from the earth computer to see that detailed plans for the propulsion system upgrade had been place on screen for her. They seemed too detailed to be the work of a day. 'How long was I out for?' she wondered mostly to herself.

'About a week.' Answered Cumba, 'But it was sort of our fault. Your room contained a high level of carbon monoxide when you were first placed here. It was not enough to kill you but it did keep you asleep for awhile. Than we had to use give you those drippy things and I am sure they made you even worse.'

So that's where the needle marks on her arms came from. 'If you hadn't given them to me I would have died of malnutrition and dehydration.' She said quietly.

'That's what your father said. But still it did take you a long time to wake up.' He said.

'So it did.' Whispered Bulma. Perhaps she didn't wake up sooner because she didn't want too.

* * *

There were not many people on Vegitasei that the King would express open loathing of but the spiky haired man that was now kneeling before him certainly one of his most hated subjects. There was something hidden about Bardock that made the King absolutely loathe the sight of the Squad Commander. 'What the hell do you want warrior?' demanded the king.

'Nothing more than what is my due, sire.' Answered Bardock evenly.

'And what exactly is your due?' wondered the King.

Bardock raised his eyes to meet that of the king. 'My grandson.'

'What of your grandson?' asked the King, 'He is a freak of nature who is being brought here only as a curiosity.'

'If he is only a freak of nature than, sire, you will not object to me taking charge of him once he gets to Vegitasei.' Replied Bardock.

'Take him.' Answered the King slightly bored, 'Why the hell should I care?'

'The brat, sire, has been pronounced to be powerful.' Pointed out Zorn the Captain of the King's guards.

The King scowled, 'I know what the third class off-world troops consider powerful Captain. It is rarely what we consider powerful. No doubt that chicken weakling elder son of yours Bardock was the one who filed the report.' Stated the King haughtily.

'It was Lord Cumba, sire.' Replied Bardock barely being able to conceal the gloat in his voice. The Kings face darkened. 'Which is why I believe that it would be worth the while of the Saiyain empire in general if the Brat is placed under my charge. I might still be able to turn him into a true Saiyain warrior.'

'As if you had such great success with the last one.' Mused the King.

A dark shadow fell across Bardock's face, 'I wouldn't know. He was sent off world without my permission.'

'I was referring to Radditze.' Replied the King coldly. Fixing Bardock with a blood chilling gaze he demanded, 'You have held that against the Saiyain bureaucracy almost three decades now. I am really beginning to get sick of it. You would have given your consent after all Kakarott was a pathetically weak infant.'

'It's not a question of what I would have said, it's that I was not given the opportunity to say it.' Bardock said coldly. 'After my years of faithful service to the throne both as an off-world trooper and a scientist I think I earned the right to at least have a say on the fate of my own son.'

The King narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He wanted so much to blow Bardock to oblivion but knew that he was worth more to him alive. 'And under which are you claiming your "due"? Are you wanting your grandson in exchange for your faithful service or your faithful grievance?' wondered the King.

'Whichever that will get me him.'

If it was possible the King's scowl darkened, 'Fine, once the brat gets here and I am satisfied with my examination of him, you can have him to do as you please.'

'Thank you, sire.' Bardock said sincerely. Bowing his head once more he backed out of the room.

* * *

It took her several days of hard work but she finally managed to finish all the upgrades to the propulsion system. Cumba made a point of staying with her the entire time she worked. The Saiyain ship was built in such a way that they could change the gravity setting on selected parts of the ship at will. Which meant that Bulma could safely work on the propulsion system but could not venture out to the rest of the ship. So why Cumba decided to waste his precious time guarding her was beyond her. Since most of the time he just meditated in one corner or other of the room.

The Saiyains had to deploy a large number of their warriors on earth. The ship was running on a skeleton crew. So Cumba's must have been needed elsewhere. As such his decision to stay with her was exceedingly confusing. But Bulma had neither time nor inclination to dwell on it too much. As long as Cumba left her alone, she didn't care that he was in the room and due to his silence she could almost forget he was there, almost. Finishing up the last bit of work she stood up slowly and faced him, 'I am done.'

Cumba opened his eyes and regarded her, 'How long before we reach Vegitasei?'

'A week.' She replied. Cumba nodded. Thinking that this was as good a time as any to bring the point up she asked, 'What are you going to do with Son-kun?'

For a moment Cumba was confused as to what she was referring but it came to him soon, 'Kakarott is none of your concern any more. Just know that he is safe for now, as is his son.' So saying Cumba powered up and motioned her to step closer to him. She complied and waited for him to bring up a KI shield instead his arms went around her. Bulma gasped and tried to fight out of it. But Cumba held her firm. 'Did I ever get around to discuss the protocols of behavior that will be required of you?' he asked in a soft whisper.

'Let go of me.' Was all she said.

'I thought not.' He said still in that low voice, 'Keep your mouth shut and do as you are told, specially around the King and the Prince. If you have to lose your disturbingly short temper little one lose it around the Prince for he will only kill you but it the King catches a glint of the fire that is inside of you he will screw it out of you literally.' He said as he drew his lips close to her ear, 'If you are lucky than the King will only take you for one night. Crush you to death with his lovemaking. But if your are unlucky he will decide that you are worthy of a place in the royal harem.' He placed his hands on her stomach, by this time Bulma had gone shook still, 'He will have your ovaries ripped out and your brain reduced to nothing but those functions that he deems you need to give him pleasure.' Suddenly he withdrew completely from Bulma's touch. 'Trust me you don't want that.' Bulma turned to face him. Whatever expression he might have had on his face when he was telling her this had been long wiped clear. Tapping his finger to the side of the scouter he spoke into it, 'Paragus come and retrieve the girl.' Nothing was said and no moves made by either while they waited for Paragus


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had a clear view of the planet as the ship took up stable orbit around the planet. The image of the surface she got from the view convinced her that the planet exhibited great contrasts, for she could see great bodies of water complimented by great areas of desert brown or lush green. She wondered absently if the people too bore evidence of such contrast. She smiled a small smile physically at least she saw no difference. One Saiyain looked so much like another that she sometimes wondered if any of the Saiyains were anything but tall, broad and masculine. Paragus barged in and demanded if she was ready to leave. Bulma stood up and nodded. He motioned her to step closer to him. As soon as she was reasonable close, he powered up his KI shield and began to walk towards the shuttle. All of Bulma's stuff was already in capsules and in her pocket. Heading towards the shuttle Bulma longed to wonder how she was going to function on the surface when Paragus brought up the subject. 'One the surface you will find white tiles with light underneath them form the floors and roads that you are allowed access. If the floor or road doesn't contain these white tiles or the light underneath them is off than slaves are not meant to access that area.'

'Great.' Was all that Bulma said, as they approached the shuttle-docking bay. Bulma recognised many of the warriors cramped in the shuttle, eager to get home. Home, she wondered how her home was. How her mother and father were doing. She sighed the only way she could find out how her parents were to impresses the Saiyains into allowing her to talk to them over the video communicator. But as she had found out from her time on the ship Saiyain's were not easily impressed.

As Bulma was preoccupied with such thoughts the she nearly missed the entrance of Radditz and two other warriors she was not entirely familiar with dragging behind them two figures clearly having some trouble dealing with the whole gravity thing. But they most certainly did not miss her. 'Bulma.' Called out Goku.

'Son-kun!' exclaimed Bulma. She would have ran to them if Paragus had not grabbed her and pulled her back into her seat.

'Do you want to get flattened?' he demanded. 'Feh, by the looks of you two I think you are half way flattened yourselves.' Laughter broke out of the half a dozen or so warriors present on the shuttle. 'He is not worth dying over.' Said Paragus.

'Son-kun are you alright?' asked Bulma from her seat, desperate to get to him.

Goku looked into her face and tried to smile that trademark Son smile. He did not quite manage it, 'Fine now that I know you are all well.' Bulma tried to smiled also and turned her gaze to little Gohan cringing to his father, crying tears of fear mingled with fear. She felt her heart lighten at see them as well as one could accept them to be given the circumstance and grow heavy as she though of the fate that awaited them on the planet surface. But there was no point in thinking about it now. After all they will find what fate awaited all of them soon enough.

* * *

He could not believe he was being made to do this. He the Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyain's the most powerful warrior born to the Saiyain race in the last thousand year was being made to preside over the arrival of a bunch of third class bakas who had difficulty taking down another third class baka. Well, at least Cumba's back. Which means that he didn't have to satisfy himself with battling total losers. Cumba was of course not in his league but he came very close to being an adequate match for him. More over unlike everybody else on the planet Cumba had a brain. Which meant he not only appreciated the though Vegeta put into his battle strategies but had the capability to match them. A slow smirk curved up Vegeta's lips. No just for the return of Cumba he was willing to put up with this indignation.

The shuttle slowly descended to the ground. The ponderous doors slowly swung opened and the lower class warriors began to exit and form a double file in front of their Prince. When all of them were there save Cumba and Paragus, they bowed down in front of the him. Vegeta looked over the warriors with disinterest but his disinterest soon turned to curiosity at seeing the absence of Cumba. But his curiosity was soon apprised when Cumba came down from the shuttle followed by a fully charged up Paragus who seemed to be protecting some on hidden from the Princes view. Behind them two other figures clearly struggling with the gravity stepped out of the shuttle. Paragus walked near one of the white single g gravity tiles and said something to the figure behind him. After a moment's hesitation a female stepped onto the tile and Paragus power down and joined the other kneeling warriors in front of the Prince.

Absently the Prince gazed over to the figure of the obviously new slave and started. The woman was absolutely gorgeous. Despite having short hair when she first had the misfortune of meeting the Saiyains, her time on the Saiyain ship had grown her hair to far below her shoulder. It's aqua colour made it appear as if it was a cascading waterfall, her blue eyes shimmered in the pale light of the Vegitasei sun. A man could drink from does eyes and live without a drop of water for the rest of eternity. Her pale skin looked soft and warm. He wondered what it would be like to have it pressed against his… Vegeta forced himself to snap out of it. What the hell was he thinking? Even if she were intended for the harem by the time she would be available there she would be nothing more than cold lump of meat which his father and other noble when who had the kings favour used to give themselves pleasure. He rather slink around the palace with his tail between his legs for the rest of his life than even spend one night with those…those things. But looking at the girls beautifully featured face Vegeta could not help but feel a pang in his heart when he thought of her becoming little more than a mindless pleasure automation.

Seeking to divert his thought from the girl Vegeta turned his attention to the other two new comers and blinked. One of them was a tailed child with eyes far rounder than the eyes of any Saiyain child. Further more Vegeta's keen Saiyain eyes could also detect other subtle differences in his face and body that marked him clearly as not being a full blooded Saiyain. As startling the existence of the hybrid was the appearance of the adult was scarcely less interesting to the Prince. He looked like the mirror image of Bardock, a third class squad commander possessing much more talent as a scientist than a warrior. But the Saiyain had no tail and Ki that seemed to be flickering as he was transforming in and out of a high and low Ki state. Vegeta watched the battle power reading flickering across his scouter lens for both the strangers with heightening curiosity. At length he fixed his gaze on Cumba. Who being a member of the nobility did not have kneel in front of the Prince. 'Introductions Cumba.' Prompted the Saiyain Prince.

Cumba nodded, some how despite being several inches taller than Vegeta he also ways found himself looking up at him, 'The woman,' he began, 'is called Bulma Briefs. She is to teach us how to create these.' So saying he expanded a Capsule car, 'This is a transport that the natives of earth use. We can use the process of "Encapsulation" on our pods and fuel supplies and food supplies, thus greatly increasing the capacity and capability of our ships.' He stopped to see if his Prince was satisfied. As he expected the Prince looked bored and disinterested, a sure sign that he had done more than enough, 'The Bardock look a like is Kakarott. He is the younger son of the Squad commander. He suffered a head injury as a child and forgot his mission. He now considers himself one of the earthling and in fact fought on there behalf against us. The brat is his hybrid son.'

'I was not aware that Saiyain's could mix blood with members of other races.' Commented Vegeta as he looked once more towards Bulma with a pointedly casual glance.

'That is why we left the race largely in tact.' Said Cumba with that faint touch of something in his voice that Vegeta knew meant that he expected Vegeta to have seen that answer coming. 'The brat is strong. If hybrids produced with earth mates prove to be just as good, if not better than full blooded brats produced by third class pairs than it might be advantages to let those third class Saiyains who are not able to procure Saiyain mates to take human ones.'

A snort of disgust came from the Commander of the armed forces. The snort brought Nappa back into the recollection of the Prince. He had forgotten that Nappa had accompanied him in this little task to duty. 'That would be about right.' Said the oafish commander, 'Those third class sissy boys deserve to be only worthy enough to take mates from a weak decrepit race like her's that can only produce such snivelling brat's.' He snarled amidst the growls from many third class warriors as he gazed with contempt at the Ki less fragile creature, who had to take refuge on the single g tile before Paragus could power down even a little and glanced with growing disgust at the sniffling child hiding behind his parent's leg.

Kakarott's face hardened and the woman's colour rose at that, her eyes flashed with contempt and sparkled with anger. She looked as if she was about to reply to Nappa's ill-natured comment but held her peace as her eyes fell on Cumba and drifted over to Vegeta. It was more than clear to Vegeta that Cumba had told her to rain in what he suspected was a very short fuse temper. A faint smirk lifted up Vegeta's lips as his tail uncurled itself from his waist and began to lass behind him. A faint gleam of battle sparked in his eyes as he looked at Bulma from the corner of his eyes, he was going to have to find out exactly how much of a temper she really had.

So pre-occupied was he with his thoughts that Nappa felt the need to call his name to attract his attention. 'Prince Vegeta?'

'What?' he growled, not realising that the fault was his own.

'I was just saying,' said Nappa with remarkable aplomb, 'that the it is the King's desire that you battle Kakarott in the public arena to demonstrate to all warriors of the Saiyain tribes that it does not pay to be a traitor.'

Vegeta turned his attention to the said Kakarott. The power level displayed by the scouter was not promising. Further more Kakarott was clearly having difficulty handling the gravity. He would not last five seconds against him. He there for saw no point in fighting Kakarott himself. But he was also aware that there would be no point in wasting his breath in pointing that out to ether his father and especially not to Nappa. As long as he was the heir he was required to follow orders, no matter how stupid they were. 'I will not fight you immediately Kakarott.' He addressed the traitor, 'There would be not sport in fighting you now. In six months time there will a great celebration in the capital to mark the date my father's coronation took place. I will fight you during the festivity. You have date space of time to get used to the gravity.' So saying Vegeta differed his gaze to Cumba, 'Have him placed at the old Western camp. Let him have use of the training facilities there. I doubt whether you will need to place more than two guards.' He instructed. He dismissed the guards with a wave of his hand and turned on his heel to leave.

'Wait.' The traitor spoke. The warrior's around Vegeta growled out warnings at Kakarott's impertinence at addressing the Prince with such lack of ceremony and directly. But Kakarott paid them little heed, 'What about Gohan?' he asked, 'Can he stay with me?' he asked.

'I could care less about one insignificant hybrid brat.' Growled Vegeta as he fixed Kakarott with a supremely annoyed look.

'Squad Commander Bardock however has already got permission from the King to take the hybrid into his care.' Nappa informed everybody. 'The brat Kakarott will stay with you father.' He declared.

Kakarott looked as if was about to protest when Cumba's voice broke in to his thoughts, 'Consider yourself lucky Kakarott at not being blasted to the next dimension on the spot by the prince. Your father is a good a man as any to raise the brat. Leave it be. The decision has been made and you can do little to alter it with your death.'

Cumba was sure he could hear the cogs in Kakarott's brain turn in there own slow pace. Cumba was not sure what Kakarott decided exactly. But the protest never made it's way out of his mouth. Instead he crouched down to the level of the little boy who clung to his legs in fear and was sniffling uncontrollably and wrapped him up in his arms. This act of affection earned looks and noises of scorn from almost all present. 'How long before he is taken from me?' he asked of no one in particular.

Snort, 'Soon enough.' Was all that Nappa said. Kakarott nodded. Wondering why he had not left already Vegeta pivoted away with a nasty sound to his steps.

'Since Paragus has been in charge of you for a while I take you to your quarters.' Said Cumba to Bulma smirking. She let out a soft gasp and looked towards Paragus.

'Lord Cumba, I do not mind at all to taking her to the scientific slaves' quarters. It would not be out of my way at all.' Said Paragus knowing full well that Bulma for some reason was very, very scared of Cumba and he saw no point in distressing the beautiful earth native.

'Don't worry about it.' Said Cumba, 'Come on little one, I promise not to bit you.' Reluctantly Bulma followed.

Just before she disappeared completely from view she looked back at her long time friend and whispered, 'Good bye Son-kun.' as tears welled up in her eyes. Goku saw them and tried to smile but could not so he turned away. He did not want the last image of Bulma in his mind to be of her shedding tears of pain.

'Take him to the camp as ordered.' Nappa barked to a near by Domestic guard of some consequence, 'Find two guards who can hold their and get these two losers to the camp.'

* * *

So there were short Saiyain's was the first thought that crossed Bulma's mind when see first saw Vegeta. But that initial burst of amusement was soon over come by fear as she realised that thought short he maybe he was the Prince Cumba warned her about. Than he stared at her for what seemed like and eternity. Her eyes met his and suddenly it crossed her mind that he was rather handsome. The thought was so absurd that she scolded herself for having it. She would have dealt further on her thoughts on Prince Vegeta but Cumba interrupted her thought pattern, 'Don't cross swords with Nappa ether little one. He is far to aware of his rights.'

'Than who can I stand up too.' Demanded Bulma.

Cumba fixed her with an amused smirk but did not say anything, 'Well we are here.'

'Here? Where?' she wondered as she peeked into a large dark chamber lit in places by dim brown hued light.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Here? Where?' wondered Bulma as she peeked into a large dark chamber lit in places by dim brown hued lights.

'A Bulma,' said Cumba barely surprising a smile, 'that's the storage centre, the slaves quarters are behind you.'

Bulma blinked and slowly turned around to find Cumba leaning against the wall, next to an entryway that Bulma had not seen before. Obviously Cumba had pushed some sort of a button that Bulma did not see to reveal it. Cautiously she stepped into the next room. As soon as she did so Cumba hit something Bulma could not see to close the door. 'We let the slaves manage themselves within the quarters.' Was all he said before the door slid shut.

The room, or like the passage way was well lit and long. It was devote of any decoration, the floor and ceiling a depressing hue of grey. But at least it was better than the first room. It did not take long for Bulma to figure out the controls and opened the doors. Seeing that there was nothing else to do. She began opening the doors along the corridor. All the rooms were basically the same. They contained two bunk beds attached to the wall to the left of the door, a table, a closet and a small chest of drawers. Being day time most of them were empty, their were a few that contained people but most of them were either asleep or too tired to help Bulma. They just shooed her away. Finally she opened a door to find a empty room with an occupant who was just raising for her sleep.

'Hi.' Said the girl as her eyes fell on Bulma, 'Are you a new slave?' she asked as if she were asking Bulma's name. Bulma opened her mouth and closed it again. Saying yes just didn't feel right. So she just remained quite but the other girl got her answer. 'I am sorry.' She said, 'I have been here so long that being a slave is what my life is. So it does not feel at all...'

'Degrading.' Whispered Bulma.

The white haired female smiled, 'You always want to be free.' She admitted, 'But after awhile you learn to live with it. My name is Sula by the way.' Said the green eyed blue skinned woman who must have been in her mid thirties at least.

'Bulma Briefs.' Said Bulma.

'Well come on in, Bulma.' Said she cheerfully, 'I suppose you are looking for a place to stay.' Bulma nodded, 'Well you can stay here, my roommate has been…' she shuddered, 'taken to the harem so the top bunk is empty.'

'O Thank you very much.' Said Bulma, absently wondering at the absurdity of life that just a few months ago she was complaining about not having a bigger room, when her old room was three times as big as this one and she did not have to share. 'But are you sure you don't want the top bunk.'

Sula smiled, 'I know most people fight over the top bunk, but I prefer the bottom one. I guess I am strange that way.'

Bulma shrugged, 'Everybody's different.'

'So they are.' She said with a smile, 'Anyway, make yourself at home, I have to go feed a bunch of hungry Saiyains. I'll talk to you tonight when I get back.' So saying she grabbed the bunch of cloths from the closet and headed out. 'By the way the shared bathrooms are at the end of the hall.' And left Bulma alone in the room to get used to her new surroundings.

* * *

It was not like him to think about a woman for more than a minute but somehow the Earth female kept recurring in his mind. Her soft looking blue hair, her sparkling blue eyes… Vegeta shook his head. This is what happens when you have nothing to do. You waste your time thinking idle thoughts, growling Vegeta headed for the training centre, determine on not spending anymore time on a lowly slave. He succeeded for to drive her out of his mind till the next morning.

* * *

They were taken to they camp as ordered as soon as suitable guards could be found. As it happened they reached the western camp bare hours after their arrival on Vegitasei. As per Vegeta's ordered Kakarott or "Goku" as he preferred to be called had full access to the aged but still functioning training facilities. With no new orders being received from the king the hybrid was allowed to remain with him till Bardock saw fit to come and collect him.

Goku did not let the small amount of time that he had left with his son go to waste. Every day during the day light hours he would train Gohan so that he may at least be able to defend himself a little against this so-called Grandfather. At night they would lie side by side and talk of Chichi and of earth and about wishing to get back there sometimes. Somehow deep down inside both of them felt that one day they would get back to their beautiful blue planet and be once again able to stare up the starry sky of earth as they were now staring up at the starry sky of Vegitasei through the tiny window of their prison.

* * *

King Kai looked down from his tiny planet at the end of the snake road thoughtfully. 'He is a good candidate for my training no doubt Enma Daio,' he communicated psychically to Enma Daio, 'But I think we should wait till his son is collected by his father. He is likely to be more focused than.'

'You are right King Kai.' Agreed Enma Daio, 'Fortunately we do not have to wait for long, Bardock should be there very, very soon.'

* * *

Sula did not mind taking Bulma to they science wing personally. She working the lunch and dinner shift in the general canteen and was thus free during the morning. She took her around and introduced her to many of the slaves there. She told her to be careful of everyone, including herself as most of them would do anything to save their own skin. Sula warned Bulma not to get involved in power struggles if she could avoid them. But it soon became clear to Sula that Bulma could not help avoid a power struggle though it was not her fault in anyway. For they had not been in the room two minutes when in walked Cumba and Vegeta.

They were of to training when Vegeta suddenly found himself turning towards the science wing. Surprised and concerned Cumba followed. Seeing his questioning look, Vegeta had yelled defensively, 'What? You bring in a new scientist who is suppose to teach as weird and wonderful things and not expect me to check up on her?'

'Of course not my prince.' Said Cumba fighting hard to keep the grin of his face, 'I just never known you to show interest in such matters.'

'Well, my father is getting more insolent by the day so I will have to kill him soon, so I might as well…' he cut himself off wondering what insane disease had effected his mind that he was explaining himself to anyone. Cumba just smiled and gently reminded Vegeta not to speak treason against the king till he was well and truly ready to challenge him. Vegeta just snorted. The rest of the way they were disturbingly silent. Each engaged in their own thoughts.

They entrance of the Prince caused an wave of fear to go through the room. All the slaves immediately fell to their knees head bowed deeply. Only Bulma remained standing. When Vegeta's eyes fell on her she gave a bow but that was about it, despite frantic hand gestures from Cumba standing behind Vegeta. Scowling Vegeta made his way to her, 'Why are you not kneeling in front of your Prince woman?' he demanded angrily.

'You are not my prince, only my capture.' She said bluntly.

'I am your master, you are my slave.' He said. 'I may do what I please with you. That is enough reason for you to kneel down in front of me.'

Bulma faced flushed in anger, 'If you can do what you want with me, do what you want with me but I am not Kneeling down in front of you. Period.' She said crossing her arms and looking very, very angry.

Vegeta began to smirk. 'O great.' Thought Cumba, 'She is going to get blasted to hell already. Feh, why do I bother?'

But instead of blasting her Vegeta said, 'Well, I thought you were just ugly now I see that you are both ugly and an imbecile.'

'Imbecile!' she screamed, 'Why you little monkey tailed, short…'

'Stupid bitch…' Vegeta screamed back as his tail uncurled from his waist and began to lash anxiously behind him. Very soon a full scale shouting match began as the other occupants of the room stood staring at them dumbfounded.

'By Kami' thought Sula, 'She is in trouble.' Knowing full well that those slaves who considered themselves "in-charge" of the science wing were not going to like the Prince's clear preference for her.

'By Kami' whispered Cumba to himself, 'The boy is in love with her.'

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Vegitasei: Chapter 4

Why did he keep doing that? Wondered Bulma, as she furiously typed on the Saiyain computer provided to her by Cumba. Why did that obnoxious Prince keeping coming to annoy her? Ever since her first day at the lab, her second day on Vegitasei he has been visiting her at the lab each morning to…pick on her. He insulted her smirked at her attempts at insulting him. Matched her insult for insult and if she tried to ignore him say such things to her that made her lose her temper in record time. Bulma wondered if this was some sadistic Saiyain way of… of what she did not know. She could not tell.

She had tried to talk to Cumba about it. He usually hovered near the edges of the room when she and Vegeta went at each other wearing a stupid smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes that told Bulma he knew more about Vegeta's strange behaviour that he was being let known. But when she confronted him, he only smiled and told her to stay away from the king. Sula too was no more forth coming. When Bulma tried to talk to her about Vegeta she just told her to be extra careful about the other slaves and to keep herself from getting even remotely involved in their politics and quickly changed the subject. So far she has been able to keep herself from getting tangled into the slave political web. But avoiding the king was not an easy task.

No sooner had Vegeta and Cumba walked out of the door, three Saiyain scientists had walked in. They carried a Saiyain transport pod behind them. Dropping it in front of her they had told her that she had six months till the celebration to mark the kings ascent to the throne to show them how to encapsulated it and thus anything they so choose. Bulma found that that was a task that could actually be achieved much faster than that for she found to her utter amazement and some Saiyains were geniuses regardless of which scale they were measured by. But she also knew that it was something she should try and delay as long as she could. Which basically meant that she was going to have to find a way to stretch what really should take no more than two months to something very, very close to six. Sighing she admitted to herself that it was not going to be easy.

The Prince kept her angry and emotional almost every waking hour and more often than not he invaded her dreams. She did some of her best and fastest work when she was angry and emotional. In short she was just itching to show the Saiyains everything and given the intellectual capacity of the three who where trying to learn from her, capsule factories would be up and running in little less than three months. Damn, it. Damn it all. Why did these things have to happen to her? Why the hell did Vegeta always have to pick on her? Although she had to admit that if he did stop visiting her and goading her into fights he would miss him. Wondering where the hell that came from Bulma ruthlessly wrestled herself back to work.

* * *

'It's time to hand over the hybrid, Kakarott.' Declared one of his guards, 'You're father is here to pick him up.'

Goku looked up at him with eyes glossy with un-cried tears and said in a shake voice, 'If he is my father than let him come and see me. I would think he would be keen to see me after so long, or did he send me away just so he never had to see me again?' he wondered as he clenched Gohan in his arms.

'I never sent you anywhere!' Came a very effected voice from somewhere behind the guard. Goku narrowed his eyes to try and catch as glimpse of the figure. The figure stepped into the light and Goku and Gohan both felt their eyes widen. There in front of them stood the near mirror like image of Goku, 'I never sent you anywhere.' Declared Bardock once more, 'You had already been sent away before I returned from my mission to say yes or no. I had nothing to do with what became of you.'

Both Goku and Gohan stayed stock still as they took in the new comer. But in time Goku asked softly, 'You wanted to keep me?'

'I don't know what I wanted. I never got a chance to find out.' Said Bardock with a little bit too much emotion for the liking of all but Goku and Gohan.

'But,' Goku persisted, 'if you could go back in time would you have kept me?' he asked. The importance he placed to the answer of that question surprised even him.

Bardock shrugged and said quietly, 'If I could go back in time I would change many things, but as I changed them the future would have changed with it. If I could go back in time I might choice not to conceive you in the first place. After all your mother did die trying to give birth to you. I could choose to alter the future by removing you from her womb before you were due to be born so that both of you might have survived. Or I could go back and tell my past self to hurry back home so that I might have been present during your birth and your mother's death, instead of having to hear of both from a communications officer who could careless what happened to a third class squad commanders mate and child.' He fixed Goku with a hard unreadable stare, 'And yes, if I could go back in time I might have found a way to get to the planet before you were sent to Earth. But the point is we can't go back in time. We don't have the luxury to see in advance the consciousness of our actions and every unexpected that mar our hopes and plans. So we do the best we can and just wait to find out what happens as a result.' Bardock looked out of the small window in the room up towards the sky, 'There was no way I could have known that your mother would go into labour two months before she was suppose to. I didn't know that my decision to deal with my…grief' he goaded out as if feeling such an emotion was some how a sign of weakness, 'before I faced you was going to lead me to come home to find out that I was too late and that you had been sent to a planet whose name could not be revealed to me for fear that I might interfere with the curling process. I didn't and couldn't know.'

'Curling process?' repeated Goku with a touch of anger in his voice, 'Is that why you people send your children to other planets? To see if they are strong enough to deserve to have a life.'

Bardock fixed Goku with a cold stare, 'Not all of us send our children and not all children are sent. But those who are sent, are sent because their parents or the kingdom itself demands that the infant prove itself worthy to bear the name of Saiyain.' He glanced down at Gohan, 'Although Kakarott, I can't help thinking that despite all your insistence on finding out what I would have done had I got a chance you are glad that you where sent.' Goku looked away and said nothing. At length commander Bardock growled, 'Enough of all this muss hand-over the kid. You might not have turned out to be a true Saiyain warrior but there is still time for the brat.'

Gohan clung to Goku tightly. But Goku lightly peeled him of and whispered, 'Don't worry Gohan, you'll be fine. I'll find a way to get us home.' Laughter from the other occupants of cell as Gohan began to cry, 'Don't worry, don't cry and remember I love you.' So saying he gently took him over to Bardock. Not wanting to stay a moment longer in the presence of his earth-Saiyain son, least he showed even more emotions, Bardock scooped up Gohan in his arms and marched smartly out. Gohan looked back at his father with tears still rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Desperately praying to all deities he could think of to let this not be that last time he saw his father and Bardock was praying to all deities he could think of to let his grandson not breakdown into loud wails as he heard of him breaking down into on earth. He was getting old and he didn't think his ears could stand that kind of torture.

* * *

The guards shoot Goku contemptuous looks as they exited the cell. One of them muttered just as he shut the door, 'I admire your spirit Kakarott but the chances of being alive in six months time is none what so ever. For even if you by some grace of good luck survive your battle with the prince the king would surly have you killed. Something truly incredible would have to happen for you to survive and to be allowed to return to Earth.' So saying he slammed the door shut and marched away to his post.

Goku slumped down against the wall and began to cry. Never in his whole life had he felt so powerless. Never in his whole life had so much doubt in his own ability had creeped into his mind. Never in his whole life did things look so bleak that even he could not see a silver lining of the cloud. 'Don't despair Son Goku.' Spoke a voice in his head.

'Who? Who's there?' he demanded as he bolted to his feet. His eyes darting all over the room in an attempt to find the intruder.

'Calm down, I am King Kai.' Said the voice in his head, 'Kami was persuaded me to help you train for your upcoming fight with Vegeta. Hopefully even with long distance training you will be able to get strong enough to defeat him.' Said King Kai with confidence.

'Wow, you really think I can be as strong as Vegeta?' wondered Goku.

'Well, we never know unless we try. So get to sleep. Tomorrow bright and early we start training.' Said King Kai.

'Whatever you say King Kai.' So saying Goku jumped into bed and pulled the covers over him. It was a little hard for him to get to sleep at first. Thoughts of Gohan clouded his mind but soon exhaustion set in. After all nothing tired him more than deep thinking on hard topics and his conversation with his father made him think and think about things that were neither simple or easy to grasp.

* * *

He didn't say much. Just showed Gohan to his room and told him to get to sleep and left. Gohan stood some minutes in his new room taking everything in. It was a well furnished though snug room with one window that looked out over the cliff on which the house stood to the parched brown mountains flecked with green. He had a table mounted with a Saiyain computer that he did not know how to operate. His bed was large enough to accommodate his father and his uncle. A small closet sat in one corner stuffed full of armour and battle suits that smelt new enough to still be in the store. Goten had a serious suspicion that they were in the Saiyain equivalent of a department store bare hours before his arrival.

But perhaps the article of furniture that most surprised Gohan was a large bookcase filled with books on all sorts of things. There were books on battle and war strategies. Books on biology, chemistry, physics, philosophy, maths and some very weird books about meta-physics and other things that Gohan knew his school teacher back on earth would dismiss as rubbish. Climbing on the bed Gohan wondered at the point of placing that bookcase and those books in his room when suddenly a realisation dawned on him. This used to be his grandfather's room. That's why it was so well furnished, that's why the bed was so big.

Suddenly he felt every uncomfortable. He didn't want to take his grandfather's room. Jumping down he walked determinedly to out of the room in search of Bardock. He found him in an much, much smaller room, on the other side of the house with a bed that was almost half the size of his. Bardock was lying on the bed. From the pale glow of the light from the hallway Gohan could see that his eyes were closed. But at his entrance Bardock opened them and sat up. 'What is it?' he demanded, wondering if the brat was afraid of the dark or something.

'I don't want to take your room.' said Gohan resolutely.

Bardock's eyebrows went up in surprise. 'The room that I gave you is not mine.' He said firmly, 'It hasn't been my room since your… since your father went to earth. So just go to sleep. You aren't displacing anyone.'

Gohan looked up into Bardock's face as if searching for some mark of falsehood. But when he could not detect any he nodded and turned to leave but found that he didn't want to. He had never spent even an hour away from his mother and father and now his mother was light years away and his father on the other side of the landmass. Turning back towards his grandfather he gave him the look his parents would have instantly recognised.

Bardock had never seen the look but he was smart enough to know what it meant. He growled and scolded Gohan for being a weakling and ordered him to go back to bed. But the look did not abide and Gohan did not stir and inch. Left with little choice Bardock told him that Gohan could sleep on floor next to his bed if he promised to be very, very quiet. Brightening up as much as a person in Gohan's situation could Gohan ran into his. Gathering up some bedding Gohan promptly set up a bed on the floor and as soon as thoughts of his parents stopped going through his head he went to sleep.

Bardock waited till Gohan was fast asleep before stooping down to pull him up. Muttering to himself about going soft and cursing Kakarott for producing such a weakling he tacked Gohan into the bed and he himself lay down on the floor, his years in the purging squad making the hard floor appear as comfortable to him as his soft bed.

* * *

It really should not take her that long. Thought Bulma as she paced in her room waiting for Sula to appear. Her shift should have been over hours ago. What could possible be taking so long? Not being able to stand it any longer Bulma set out in quest of her friend. She did not know where exactly the dinning hall for the solders were but hey how hard could it be to find something so large. Specially since there was just so many places a KI less being with no tolerance for the gravitational stresses of Vegitasei like Sula and herself could go.

But it was very soon clear to Bulma that she had strongly underestimated the Saiyain's abilities to create totally confusing mazes. It was not long before she was totally lost and the more she tried to find her way out the more lost she became. At length she came to this huge door decorated with these weird curving that looked almost like naked women? Slowly Bulma pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Like the slaves quarters and the scientific wing the floor of this room was made entirely of the low gravity tiles. Which was a clear indication whatever this place was it meant for the use of slaves. She walked about the large room dressed with elaborate draperies and furnished with soft velvet sofas and richly carved tables groaning with delicate pieces of decorations. Soon she came to a small wooden door. She could hear movement on the other side. She cracked open and peered inside.

A bunch of women of all species were crowding around someone dressed in cloths that reminded Bulma of a harem. The harem! Bulma was in the harem. Suddenly a dread washed over her and she knew she should not be here. When the girls blocking her view of the woman forming the centre of there attention parted allowing her a full view of Sula dressed just like the other harem girls only in a material far, far richer in quality. 'Sula.' Bulma cried out. Flinging open the door she walked up to her friend, 'Sula, what are you doing here?' she asked as she stood in front of her.

Sula looked up at her with her green eyes and Bulma felt her knees tremble. There was no recognition in her eyes, only a bare hint of awareness. Her eyes were cold, almost dead. It was as if someone had reached in and tore away her awareness, her life, her soul. Bulma back up desperately trying to tell herself that the woman before her was not Sula. But it was there could be no doubt about it. Her eyes travelled down to her hands at the back of one palm was etched the impression of a Lilly. Bulma screamed, that was her friends trademark tattoo. This living dead thing was her friend, this was Sula.

Screaming Bulma ran out of the room. She did not know where she was running. She was barely aware she was running. Left, right she ran blindly barely staying on the white tiles. Tears welled up in her eyes as everything she had ever heard about the harem began to spin in her head, increasing her speed, decreasing her sense of direction. Suddenly she ran into what felt like a solid. Falling backwards she nearly missed the while tile. But a pair of hands shot out and soon she found herself gazing up into a pair of onyx black eyes encased in a steel blue Ki shield.

* * *

****

Author's note: Okay this fic is officially suspended till the next new moon. Why? Because the next part kind of contains a sort of a lemony bit, and well I am a Muslim and this is the holy month of Ramada and I am not suppose to even think about lemony stuff. So till the month is over I can't write the next part. By the official calculation of the mosque the next new moon and thus the end of Ramada should be on the 26th. So chapter 5 should be out sometimes after the 26th. Before than a brief strictly G teaser is available at my site.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Warning:Yes, yes this does have lemon in it. But it's in red so you can skip it if you want. I the lemon doesn't seem worth the wait well just remember it was much, much more graphic in my head. I don't have the skill or the inclination to translate it all to screen.

* * *

'Woman what the hell is the matter with you?' demanded an irate Saiyain Prince.

'You monster!' screamed Bulma as she tried to pull away from the Prince's death grip. 'You turned Sula into a zombie and put her in the harem and…'

'Sula?' wondered Vegeta in a tone of supreme disinterest, 'Is that who caught my father's fancy. Feh, well made his new toy will keep him of my back for a while.'

'New toy!' shrieked Bulma, 'How dare you talk about my friend like that?' she demanded as she pounded her fists on his rock hard chest. Something that was hurting her but leaving Vegeta only equal parts annoyed and amused, 'She was my only friend in this Kami forgotten place. She helped me out when no one save Cumba would and I am not sure if he helped me out of his benevolence or just to get something in return.' She said with tears streaming down her cheeks as she thought of what Cumba could possible want and of Sula. With her hands hurting like crazy she slipped to the ground near his feet, 'She is gone now and I am now truly all alone.' Her body shook with the force of her sobs as she began to cry without control.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment without saying anything. What could he say? What could he do? He had never had to comfort anyone before. He had never been comforted by anyone before. He had not cried before. He had never seen anyone cry before except slaves he could careless about. So he remained silent, watching her shed tears he wished would remain unshed. So he remained silent, watching her shed tears that burnt his soul as they slid of her face down to the floor. He had to stop her tears. He had to stop her pain or at least take her mind of her woes even if for only a moment, 'Well you have finally realised were you belong, woman.' He comment with amusement lacing his words, noting Bulma's balled up figure at his feet, no reaction. 'If that woman's current condition was what help you realised that then I must say I second my father's choice.' He said, deliberately trying to goad her into one of their verbal sparring sessions.

Bulma stood up slowly and faced the Saiyain Prince with cold look in her eyes, 'Did you hear a word I said?' she asked. 'I suppose even if you did you could care what a lowly slave like me thinks right.' She demanded her voice rising a little, 'But that's okay because I don't care what you think either, why should I? I hate you.' She declared with a passion that cut into Vegeta's very soul. 'I hate you.' She said again and was about to step out of the shield of protection Vegeta had in place when Vegeta caught her and whiled her around to face him.

'You will not hate me.' He ordered vehemently.

'You have taken everything from me.' She yelled as she tried to escaped his iron grip, 'But you will not take my free will away. I will hate you if I want.' She declared looking away from his face.

'Do you want to?' he asked in a tone equal parts pleading and questioning, 'You can't possible want to hate…' he trailed of, but it took no genius to finish the sentence.

'Why should I not?' she demanded as she turned her sky blue eyes to his coal black ones, 'Give me a reason my Prince for not hating you.' She said in a voice mock servility, 'All you have done is pick fights with me since my arrival. I have not had a single kind word from and why should I for I am but your slave. But as your slave I have the right to hate you, since for masters to be liked by slaves they must indeed posses extraordinary personalities and I have nothing of the kind in yours. So I can hate and I do…' she was silenced with a kiss. A kiss that she, to the surprise of both of them, she returned with equal passion.

* * *

He carried her to his room while he still claimed her lips. He did not want to break the contact. He seriously doubted whether he would survive if he broke the kiss. But he had to brake the kiss, if only to order his room's control computer to turn all the gravity tiles of his room on. She whimpered when he broke the kiss and whimpered even more when he laid her down and stepped away from her.

She sat up on his bed and looked at him with surprised, confused blue eyes. 'I… I don't want to do anything to you that you don't want to…' said Vegeta a little surprised at his own words for he realised he meant them. 'I don't want you to hate…' he trailed of again struggling against things deep inside him screaming that what he was feeling was a weakness. That he should push the woman away and not wait for answer. What if… what if she wanted to leave? What if…

Bulma pushed herself towards him. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? She moved her face within inches of his. _What are you feeling exactly Vegeta? Do you even know?_ With equal parts shyness and determination she began to move her lips to his as her hand came up to stroke his face. _Say it Vegeta, say the name of what you are feeling if you know what you are feeling for if you don't foolish boy you will lose her. _She kiss him with passion that she did not know she could have for anyone let alone for the arrogant, cold hearted Saiyain Prince before her. The arrogant Saiyain Prince she now knew she was in 'Love.' Screamed Vegeta in his mind to the little voice in his head, 'I love her and some day I will tell her but for now…'

He laid her on the bed and began to tug feverishly at her cloths. He did not even try to keep them in one pieces just tore them of. Bulma made a little noise of protest but it only lasted as long as he was fully dressed. When his cloths met the same fate as hers she was quiet. Quiet but giddy. Almost shyly she touched him, slowly she began to explore. To stroke his hard muscles covered with the softest flesh. She was amazed at how beautiful he was. She was amazed how good his touch felt on her naked flesh. She was amazed at how good his lips felt on her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her… she gasped out loud as Vegeta's tongue slipped inside her. If only she had the words to describe what she was feeling. If only she could give words to describe the feeling building deep inside of her. Wonderful did not cut it. Ecstasy fell sort of the utter bliss she was in.

She almost screamed out aloud when he suddenly withdrew without giving what was building inside of her a chance to complete. Vegeta smirked at the look of want radiating from her sea blue eyes. He loved having control. Suddenly his head snapped back. His tail had somehow found it's way around her waist and Bulma's hand was now wrapped around it, gently stroking it up and down, in a maddeningly slow motion. He could feel his control crumble as the maddening desire to be inside of her took hold of his senses and than he was inside of her, every minute striving to be even deeper inside of her. Vegitasei did not exist, earth did not exist, the universe did not exist. Nothing existed but each to the other. Nothing existed but the warm embrace in which they were now enveloped. Nothing at all save what was building up deep inside of them and threatening to burst forth and wash away all things in all planes of existence but the them and the love they felt for each other. Bulma let out a scream of ecstatic as everything that had been building inside of her left her in a moment of utter pleasure. Her scream was only drowned out by the deep roar emitted from Vegeta that shook the very walls.

Vegeta crushed her form to his still reeling from an act he abruptly realised he had longed to do since the very first day he laid eyes on her. Gently he touched his lips to her soft neck in a feather like kiss. Slowly he let his teeth sink into her skin. Bulma gasped as Vegeta drew blood from the wound he had made. She could not believe how good it felt. Than finally he broke the contact and began to lap at the wound he made. Satisfied he nudged into her neck, 'You are mine now little one. Mine forever.' Said Vegeta.

Bulma's reaction was not what he expected. A look of sadness over came her as she felt herself rudely reminded of her circumstance, 'Of course I am,' said Bulma looking away, 'I am your slave, I am yours.' Her heart broken tone sent a pang through Vegeta's heart.

But at least this time Vegeta could mend her broken hear. He shook his head, 'No not like that, you are mine as I am yours. A slave can not own her master, you own me as much as I own you. You are mate, my princess, my queen, you are mine and no one else has any claim to you. I will kill whoever dares touches you, in this life and the next.'

Bulma smiled as the words sank into her. As their meaning touched the edges of her comprehension she began to laugh, 'What is so funny, woman?' demanded Vegeta slightly irritated.

'You can't kill anyone in the after-life.' Bulma pointed out, 'They are already dead.'

Vegeta huffed but said after a moment, 'Well than I will kill anyone who dares touch you in this life but in the next I will find a make them live.' He declared.

'Making people live is bad thing.' Wondered Bulma.

'Some lives are not worth living.' thought Vegeta as he lay down next to her. 'As long as they get are no longer near you I don't care what happens to them.' Was what he said as he gathering her up in his arms he began to stoke her hair letting the need, the want for her build up inside of him and the need, the want for him build up inside of her before he took her again.

* * *

His sleep was not comfortable. He missed his parents and longed to be reunited with them. But he slept long and when he finally awoke the sun was well into the morning sky. Gohan woke to find himself in his Grandfather's bed and his Grandfather nowhere in sight. Confused a more than a little scared he jumped out of bed and ran out into the living room. There he found Bardock doing push-ups. 'So you have finally decided to wake up.' Said Bardock with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'Good, lets dig something out for you to eat and than we can start your training.'

Gohan looked a bit confused and harboured a great apprehension about training with any Saiyain. He did not even want to think about what he would be made to do. Maybe he would be forced to kill little children. Gohan rather not kill anything if he was not out of his mind with hunger. But somehow as he looked into his Grandfather's eyes that showed determination that daddy usually only reserved for before tournaments he knew that no amount of stubbornness from him will avail him. Bardock will find away to make him. Suddenly a realisation hit him, 'Umm, Grandfather how can I read Saiyain?' he asked as he recalled his ability to read the titles and contents of the books in his room.

'While you were in the tank on your way here from earth they gave you rudimentary knowledge of the Saiyain language.' answered Bardock. 'It is how we train our children but apparently your father did not listen to his in-flight training recorder on his way to earth.' He said with a hint of annoyance.

Gohan was silent. He was not sure how he liked being tampered with while he slept. He sighed, as he thought before if his grandfather really wanted to get him to do something, to know something he would find a way to make Gohan do that and know that.

But that did not meant he could not try, 'But grandpa I don't want to kill anyone.' Pleaded Gohan.

'If you don't kill, you will be killed.' Answered Bardock firmly. 'But don't worry I won't make you kill anything just yet.' It was small comfort but Gohan was satisfied for now.

* * *

He was up bright and early, eager and ready. Which was good for what King Kai had in mind for Goku was not a leisurely walk in the part. He said as much to Goku and as he King Kai expected in Goku he found a student more than willing to meet the challenge, 'My only concern,' said Goku, 'is that while I train Gohan will be at the mercy of…' he trailed of.

'Your father is a much better man than you think.' Replied King Kai, 'But he is loyal to the throne, which might just be his biggest flaw.'

'How can loyalty be a flaw?' wondered Goku a little confused.

'Because his loyalty blinds him to morality and he becomes a ruthless monster who will do anything to serve his king. He would lay down his life without question at the feet of his king if Vegeta ordered him to. For all his sarcastic comments and veiled insults he blindly loyal to the throne though not to the King as such.' Said Kai. 'Loyalty is not generally a flaw but in his case it is a very big one.'

'I understand.' Said Goku but the confusion was more than evident in his voice.

'No you don't.' challenged King Kai, 'But don't worry too much. You mother sent her whole life with or near your father and could not determine whether he was most a knave or fool, good or evil, a great leader or foolish commander. But enough about Bardock, it's time to start your training but first you have to make me laugh.' Goku didn't think anybody actually found any chicken crossing the road jokes funny till he met… well heard King Kai.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He woke up with the pleasing yet disturbing knowledge that he now had a mate. It was pleasing for he had wanted her, he had loved her and though he had not consciously admitted it he had been yawning to make her his since almost the first day he had seen her. Vegeta smiled as she unconsciously nuzzled even closer to him. A warm feeling began to build inside him as an overwhelming desire to be insider her began to take hold of his senses. Out of habit he began to fight the desire. He could not just give into the feeling, he could not just give into her. That would be a sign of weakness and the Prince of the Saiyain's was not weak. But there are some things in this life that can not be fought and love more often than not was something that could not be fought.

So Vegeta found himself inside her once again. Her eyes fluttered open to the sensation of pleasure and… love, yes she loved the arrogant prince in whose arms she was not tangled. The funny thing was that she did not even know what in particular she loved about him except that she did. She loved him more than any other creature in this whole universe. She gasped out loud when something exploded inside of her and than the worlds that she had heard last night tore themselves once again from his mouth, 'You are mine, now and forever.' It was disturbingly soothing to her ears and to her heart.

'You are mine as well o great prince of the all Saiyains.' She replied in a voice faintly laced with amusement.

Vegeta grinned, 'Of course I am.' He said. It was than that the door slide open and with rapid heavy foot-steps someone entered the room.

'My prince I…what the hell.' Screamed a familiar male voice as Vegeta whirled to face the intruder with his most deadly glare.

* * *

Gohan was more than a little nervous as he made his way with Squad Commander to the big stone arena where he was informed that he would begin his training. He was nervous, he was scared. He had reason to be. Everybody he looked at seemed as if they were ready to drag him into a corner and beat him to a bloody pulp. There was a kind of curiosity mixed with assessment in their gaze that greatly unnerved Gohan. He could detect no hate in their eyes. The truth was that no one hated Gohan. No one save some purist far away in the heart of the capital could hate Gohan. They did not know enough about Gohan to hate him. The purist would hate anyone who was not fully Saiyain. It was a fact that they themselves only became aware of as Gohan's existence became known to them. In away even the purist did not truly hate Gohan. They acknowledged that they did not like the idea that hybrids could exist but it was a sort of a cold understanding. No, no one hated Gohan. They just wanted to test him, to see if hybrids were worth having as children. In a society were strength ruled this was only natural. But it was something that Gohan was not comfortable with.

Why should they have to test him? But than again were tests of strength any different than tests of mind he was subjected to back on earth? How much of his mind would also be tested in a battle? He did not know. But as he stepped throw the great stone archway of the arena so close to his grandfather that he was hidden completely from view of those who stood waiting for the Commander. As Gohan was hidden from their view they were also hidden from his young eyes. But as the Commander suddenly reached behind him and pulled Gohan up into his arms in a hold that was not quite affectionate but tender nonetheless, 'This is Gohan.' He said coldly to those who surrounded him as he showed them the little boy dressed in a black battle suit. 'He will train with us from now on.' so saying he dropped Gohan carelessly on the floor. 'I trust none of you shall complain.' He said sternly.

'Of course not, commander.' Replied a tall man with a Mohawk for hair. Bardock nodded.

The only girl present than crouched down to Gohan's level and began to study him closely. Finally she said, 'He looks like his grandmother.' She said with a touch of regret in her voice.

'That he does.' Agreed Bardock and for a moment there was a kind of sadness in his eyes that surprised Gohan. In his young life he had never seen such sadness, such longing. Beyond his age in maturity Gohan internally decided that he would, when the time was right, to ask about his grandmother. But now was not that time.

* * *

'What the hell are you doing here, Cumba?' demanded the Prince as he should before him with Ki kindling around him and totally utterly naked. Bulma scrambled to cover herself as best she could as and abject terror of what might happen pressed itself on her face.

'My prince, I was not aware you were engaged.' He said as he hit the floor before Vegeta, nothing in his voice betraying any fear. 'When you did not turn up for practice I thought it best to sought you out as I though it might have slipped your mind.' He said with a faint smile, 'As it had more than once in the last couple of weeks. Had I imagined for a moment that you were… I would not have dared enter.' He said, finding it every minute difficult to keep himself from rolling in laughter. After all he had been waiting for awhile for this to happen but more than that what he found most amusing was that Vegeta was naked before him and despite his angry demeanor was trembling like a leaf from that consciousness.

'Get out of here.' Vegeta finally growled, 'If you tell anyone of what you saw I will tear you apart.' Cumba nodded and left.

As soon as he was outside he began to laugh uncontrollable. His laughter drifted into Vegeta's ears and made him turn beet red. Normally Vegeta would have blasted the hell out of anyone who dared laugh at him. But this was not just anyone this was Cumba. Besides the fact that Cumba was about the only person Vegeta could halfway bring himself to respect out of all his future subjects he was Vegeta acknowledged about the only person he could trust with Bulma's safety. He turned to face her, his little human is going to require protection.

'We can't tell anyone what has happened here.' he told her flatly. Bulma looked confused, 'My people are more than a little conservative when in comes to the royal family. Whatever they might tolerate and encourage among themselves they will not often tolerate in the royal family. They will not tolerate the idea of me taking an alien mate while I am just their prince. When I am king and have their oath they will not dare go against you.'

'I… I understand.' Said Bulma, 'What do I do in the meantime?'

'Play the slave.' Said Vegeta, 'Stay away from my father. If he sees you, you will excite his desire and you have already seen the consciences of catching my fathers eyes.' He said softly not really wanting to remind her of the sight that had had such devastating effect on her last night. 'You can trust Cumba, he hates my father for he took his wife for the royal harem.'

Shocked to her core Bulma exclaimed, 'What? And Cumba still works for you father? Unbelievable.'

'Cumba is loyal to the throne.' Said Vegeta, 'His loyalty to the throne prevents him from opposing my father directly. But he will not betray you or anyone else to my father. His loyalty stops with him not challenging my father directly. If he did the chances of my father surviving would be slime.'

Bulma nodded, 'But we can meet and talk and…' her voice began to quiver, she could not bare the idea of staying away form her prince after last night. 'How long do I have to 'play' the slave? I mean your father must be strong and healthy and will yet live many decades, I don't want to send my entire life in slave quarters and only become free when I am an feeble old hag imprisoned in the prison of my own flesh…'

'My father will not live much longer.' Said Vegeta, 'He will die within the next year.'

Bulma gasped and with real concern asked, 'Why is he ill? O Vegeta I am so sorry…'

'He is not ill.' Said Vegeta. 'When the heir to the throne, in this case me, is ready than he goes and challenges the current king. A battle to the death ensures if the heir wins, he becomes the king. If the king wins…well the king would need a new heir.'

Bulma sat still for a moment. 'That's barbaric.' She all but screamed.

'Some may suggested that the idea of letting people live so long that their flesh becomes their prison was barbaric.' Retorted Vegeta, 'Some may suggest that the idea of keeping an old feeble king on the throne when and young able prince sat on the sidelines twiddling his fingers was idiotic. It all really depends on your prospective.' Said Vegeta calmly.

'As a scientist,' said Bulma slowly, 'I must allow your system merit but that still does not make it any less barbaric.'

Vegeta just shrugged, 'Barbaric or not it is our custom and you better start getting used to them. As our next queen you will be required to follow them.'

'I can't accept all of them.' Said Bulma. Accustomed to thinking ahead she could not help but comment, 'Wait those this mean our children would have to be brought up with the idea that they will one day have to kill you? That's…'

'A long time away.' Vegeta cut her off. 'Let worry about matters at hand first.' Bulma was silenced for the time but even as she got dressed to return to her own quarters she resolved that once was queen she would find a way to change things. Suddenly a pang of guilt went through her heart. To become queen she would have to stand by and watch Vegeta kill his father. Would she not then be guilt of his blood as much as Vegeta?

* * *

Goku stood in the empty training arena waiting for his unseen sense to instruct him. Suddenly his vision began to become haze. In a minute he was face to face with blue catfish like creature, 'Well Goku can you see me?'

'Well,' said Goku a little confused, 'if you look like a demented catfish yes I can see you.' He said simply.

The catfish looked very miffed and said in an angry tone of voice, 'The young these days.' He grumbled, 'No respect. But I will forgive your insolence this one time.' he said, 'Now this is bubble.' He said pointing to a small monkey, 'He is my pet monkey. The very first thing you have to do is get used to the gravity of Vegitasei. Something you still haven't done properly.'

'Okay, so how do I do that?' asked Goku innocently.

'You have to complete a simple exercise.' Said King Kai, 'You have to catch Bubbles.'

'That's easy.' Said Goku a little surprised at the simplicity of the task.

'O don't be so confident, it's not as easy as it sounds.' Said King Kai with a smile, 'Ready Bubbles, go.'

Away went Bubbles as Goku straggled to give chase. Realising as he struggled to keep up with the fast little thing that it really wasn't as easy as it sounded. Bubbles went up walls and down trees Goku seemed to always get there just after Bubbles decided to move. It was sad but amusing sight to behold. Especially when you could not actually see the monkey that Goku was chasing. 'He's lost it.' said one of Goku's Saiyain guards as he watched Kakarott chase after something invisible through out the arena, 'Kakarott has gone totally insane. I mean look at him he is chasing an invisible…dog.'

The other guard nodded and made some sympathetic noises. After awhile however he asked, 'Um, how do you know it's a dog? It could be a cat.'

The other guard looked at his companion with surprise, 'A cat, a cat have you ever seen a person chase a cat?' he demanded.

'No. No sane person would ever chase a cat but since Kakarott is insane he might imagine a cat and chase it.' said the other guard innocently.

His companion stared at him for a long time than said calmly, 'I am going to recommend that both of us get reassigned for I think whatever mental illness allies Kakarott is catching we are beginning to sound as moronic as him.'

The other guard after a moment's reflection said, 'I agree with you a hundred percent.' After a moment's silent, 'I wonder if it's a black cat or a white cat.'

'That's it.' screamed the other guard, 'I am filing that request right now.' So saying he marched of to the com-station.

* * *

Bulma made her way from the prince's quarters swiftly to the lab. She had not gone far when she felt the footsteps of someone behind her. She quickened her strides but felt the strides quicken of whoever was after her. She hurried up even more but again the steps quickened. She was so scared that she began to run. But the steps behind her changed tones as well and this time apparently whomever they belonged to had lost their patience. Rounding a corner Bulma bumped into something large and strong. The owner of the steps that had been following her for.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'What the hell are you doing?' yelled Bulma as Cumba steadied her. 'Why were you following me? You scared me…'

'And so you should be scared.' Said Cumba. 'You the Prince's mate will be the prime target for every patriot with a death wish.' He whispered as he let his gaze wander the shadows surrounding them. 'But we need to talk.'

Bulma calmed herself. Vegeta trusted Cumba, she herself felt safe around him. Her fear of just a moment ago had also last just as long as she had remained in doubt of who he was. She could trust him. 'What do you think we need to talk about?' she wondered.

Cumba regarded her for a minute, 'Many things but not here follow me.' So saying he began to lead the way to his own private quarters. Bulma hesitated out of fear, for anything Saiyain even Vegeta to a tiny extent, for a moment but soon followed.

* * *

Toma was more than a little sceptical about Gohan joining their training session. He was in truth sceptical about Gohan being raised by his grandfather period. He did not have a very high opinion of Radditz, as such he did not have a high opinion of Bardock's ability to raise children. Bardock was the best commander in the entire Saiyain Empire. Toma would have the head of anyone who tried to tell him different. He was a great friend, who Toma knew would switch places with a condemned friend to save the life of that friend but as a parent Bardock had serious shortcomings. He bore the loss of his mate badly and he tended to be too emotional towards his children. A little emotional was good but Bardock took the emotionality part too far.

Although, Tome acknowledged ruefully, Radditz would have turned out a chicken weakling no matter what Bardock did. The brat was more interested in chasing skirts than training. Toma glared down at Gohan being quizzed about himself and his fighting experience by Celipa. Gohan's answers were not promising. He had never had any fighting training. He did however go on camping trips with his father and thus had some survival training. But than again at the end of the day that amounted to little as even Saiyain infants instinctively knew how to survive.

A scowl Toma was not conscious of having deepened. This was a bad idea. The hybrid might distract Bardock far more than he first suspected if he was that untrained. He could not be sure how much of the Saiyain fighting instinct was present in the hybrid. Hopefully enough so Bardock didn't have to expend too much energy training the brat. But sighed Toma Bardock was likely to mother this one just as much as he mothers Radditz during his crucial teenage years after the death of his mate. In short, Gohan was already a lost cause as far as Toma was concerned.

* * *

'I am a brave Saiyain warrior.' Said Cado as he approached the com-console to place a call to one of Lord Cumba to request transfer from Goku's guard duty, 'I am strong and mighty. People tremble before me.' He said as he attempted to steady his nerves. He had tried to get the transfer approved by a junior officer but no junior officer would touch it with a mile long stick. As a result he had to contact Lord Cumba himself. He sat down in front of the com-console and pushed in the com sequence as the console on the other end began to ring his nerves also began to ring, 'Now calm down.' He told himself, 'I am a brave Saiyain warrior,' the com-channel was opened, 'whose about to get his butt kicked, long distance.'

'What?' demanded a less than amused Lord Cumba.

Cado had half a mind to say wrong connection and hang up but he forced himself to speak, 'Lord Cumba,' he stammered out, 'I wish to request a transfer from my current assignment.'

Cumba narrowed his eyes to near slits, 'Why?' he demanded in a voice that made Cado shiver.

'Well sir it's Kakarott he… he,' stammered Cado, 'chases invisible things around the training area and it's effecting me and Avo.' He said. 'I mean we found ourselves in the discussion about whether he was chasing a dog or a cat and then Avo asked me if it was black cat or white cat and the whole think got rather weird and…'

Cumba held up a hand for silence, 'Tell me did you ask Kakarott what he was chasing?'

'Um… no.' admitted Cado.

'Than go and ask him.' Said Cumba as if Cado was brain dead, 'That way you and Avo will not have to ponder if it's a cat or dog or if it's a black cat or white cat. I can see how all this pondering could be stannous for your pea-sized brains.' So saying he disconnected.

Cado sat in front of the now blank screen for a long minute. At last he got up. Sighing to himself he said, 'Avo was so keen to go and see his wife, he is diffidently going to take it out on me. Big time.' than he squared his shoulders and once again began his chant, 'I am brave, I am strong, I am about get my butt kicked.' He added as his face fell. Sighing he headed for the door. Better to get this over with.

* * *

Cumba turned of the com-console in irritation and turned back to Bulma. She looked at him slightly concerned. She had picked up the word Kakarott and that alone interested her, 'Is everything alright with Goku?' she asked.

'Yes, yes, he's fine. Going slightly crazy but fine. Now where wore we?' He wondered.

'You sneaked up on me and told me we had to talk and brought me here.' said Bulma with a slight tone of anger.

Cumba laughed a low echoing laugh, 'You are not yet the queen but already you are acting like one. But you might to live to be queen if you are not careful.' He warned.

Bulma turned her head away, 'What makes you think I want to be the queen of you barbaric race in which children are brought up to kill their parents? In exchange for my love I might just want Vegeta to set me and my planet free.' She said in voice a tad louder than he would like.

Cumba looked around to make sure that no one heard her. He trusted nothing within the palace walls. They only time he had he had lost the one thing that was most precious to him, 'Look I know this might be hard for you to comprehend but in Saiyain society nothing is more disgraceful than dying of old age. Since very few diseases can touch us if we do not die in battle the only other option for us is to become feeble beings that are scorned by all.'

'Why should you be scorned due to your age?' wondered Bulma, 'On earth we honour and respect our elders.'

Cumba rolled his eyes, 'O yes, is that why you stick them in old peoples homes and forget even to call during festive seasons?' Bulma brushed, she had forgotten that Cumba knew all about her planet. He knew about the good, the bad and the ugly. 'Face it.' he said, 'Age might bring you wisdom but it also brings on feebleness and even the best of hearts can't always be patient with the weak and feeble. No trust me when I say there is no cruelty in being killed by your own children. But there is pain in being scorned for your wrinkles.'

Bulma turned away, 'I still don't like it. I still refuse to except it.'

Cumba shrugged, 'Like it or don't like it, it matter's little. The damage, if indeed it can be termed that, has been done. King Vegeta will fall soon enough. No one is expecting the Prince to even entertain the notion of ascending to his father's throne for another decade to come. So the prince will have the element of surprise in his favour.' Said Cumba. Thoughtfully he added, 'He will probably make his move just before the festival marking his father's ascension to the throne.' He said, 'But that's still five months away…'

'Five months…' echoed Bulma, 'Have I been here a month already?' she asked herself.

'Time tends to fly when you are in love.' Commented Cumba in an amused tone of voice, 'But that matters little. The point is the your will have to spend five months even more cautiously.' He fixed her with a hard glare, 'Don't behave any differently around the Prince than how you have been behaving for the last month. Don't make any new friends.' His tone softened as he said this and Bulma knew that he knew about Sula's recent change of duty. 'Still clear all the other scientific slaves. I will try to get you your own lab, away from the others. It is likely to breed jealousy but will likely keep any slip ups on either yours or Vegeta's part secret.'

Still not satisfied he began to try and see what else he could do when Bulma spoke up, 'My work,' she said cautiously, 'can be finished within the next month or two. I am trying to…' she looked away.

'Stretch it out I know.' Said Cumba, 'I know the three Saiyains assigned two you have been complaining about your low opinion of their intellect. One of them owes me a favour and like all true Saiyain's all three are itching for more physical duties. I will only assign the one who owes me a favour to you. He will keep his mouth shut about the time length as long as it is done before the festival. He will also protect you with his life against anyone, even the King.' Cumba looked down into her blue, blue eyes, 'It seems the Prince is not the only person in love with you.'

Bulma jumped, 'One of them is in love with me?' she wondered.

'Well actually all of them are lusting over you.' Admitted Cumba, 'But Quish is head over heels in love with you.'

'Quish?' wonder Bulma as she tried to place a face to the name. Than she remembered, the shy one with the strongly marked sharp features. The one who tended to stay as far away from her as possible. 'But he acts as if I have some sort of contagious disease.' Complained Bulma, 'Every time I go near him he backs up as far as he can.'

'That's because he is always fighting the desire to jump you.' Said Cumba. With a smile he added, 'You are going to be a handful when you are the Queen.' He acknowledged, 'We will have to neuter male guards before assigning them to you and warn the female guards not to let their mates anywhere near you.'

Bulma could not help but blush and say, 'Well I can hardly blame them. I am so alluring.' She said with a smile. Cumba burst out laughing. 'What so funny?' demanded Bulma.

'I was just thing what yours and Vegeta's children are going to like given the fact that the two of you have the biggest ego's in the universe.' Scowling Bulma crossed her arms and looked away, Cumba just laughed again. But sobering up he said, 'It's time you headed towards the labs.' Bulma nodded and left the room. When she was gone Cumba sat down on the bed and whispered softly, 'Kami help me keep her safe from the lust of the King.'

* * *

Avo sat looking at Cado with a blank look in his eyes for so long that Cado became worried about his companion, 'Avo, Avo… are you alright?'

Avo said nothing. He got up and walked out into the training area where Goku was busy chasing something that was not seen by them. As Goku got close to him he held up a hand, stopping Goku dead in his tracks, 'What are you chasing Kakarott?' he demanded.

'A little brown monkey called Bubbles.' Said Kakarott innocently.

Avo stood in silence for a moment longer than said slowly, 'I see.' Turning to Cado he demanded, 'Why did I let you talk to Lord Cumba again.'

'Because you once made a pass at his sister while being drunk out of your mind,' Cado reminded him on a stammer, 'and he has the thing against you since.'

Avo growled, 'Noblemen, can't the ever let things be. That was a long time ago. I have been happily married since.' He said as his face morphed into an angry. Than it fell, 'My wife, my beautiful wife why am I cursed to not enjoy her company?' he wondered.

'Because you are a common palace guard and she is one of the kings elite guards who is also a noble.' Offered Cado.

'Cado.'

'Yes.'

'Shut up.' Said Avo as he stalked away.

'Is he going to be alright?' asked Goku with concern.

'Yes.' Said Cado, 'That's what he gets for mating out of his class.' He added with a shrug, 'I don't mind though, no peasant cares much about these things but the nobles can get very petty about things like that.' he said. 'But than Lord Cumba is not like them, so I guess we just caught him on a bad time.' he said mostly to himself. As he walked away from Goku, satisfied that it was not a dog but not pleased in the fact that it was not a cat. Goku looked after them for a little while wondering what just happened. Than he shrugged and continued with his training.

* * *

'Okay, Gohan we will start your training from the very beginning.' Said Bardock, 'Firstly we have to build up your confidence.' He said thinking, 'I am going to leave you in the forest for a month…'

'A month.' Screamed Gohan, 'You can't leave me in the forest for a month, I'll die.' He sniffled.

'You are not going to die.' Said Bardock in calm even tone. 'You are a Saiyain, Saiyain's tend not to die that easily.'

'But…but…' stammered Gohan.

'No buts.' Said Bardock decisively. 'We are leaving now.' So saying he picked up Gohan with the nape of his neck and flew towards the nearest forest. Once their he dropped the protesting Gohan down to the ground and flew away.

'Grandpa, Grandpa…' screamed Gohan for a several minutes before settling down to ponder his position.

Just out of Gohan's sight Bardock hovered watching his grandson thinking to himself, 'Like I am really going to let something bad happen to you.'


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The first night was the hardest. He was cold, but he had not the skill to build a fire and hungry, but he could not hunt or gather food. He was thinking that he had to go to bed without dinner when suddenly he noticed a pile of fruits. He had no idea where they came from, there certainly no fruit trees were near-by but his hunger stifled his thought processes and all he could think about was stuffing his face. He had not gone hungry to bed but he had been cold, very, very cold. For the most part Vegitasei was a desert planet and the night of Vegitasei was very, very cold. The first night Gohan had seen frost form on the grass upon which he lay right before his eyes in matter of seconds. Frost, he was half convinced would form all over him and make it so that he could not wake up in the morning. But as the night wore on and the cold began to worsen his survival instincts kicked in.

Without knowing preciously how he did it he found himself generating a Ki shield around himself to keep warm. Sleep came quickly then. Perhaps, he thought just as sleep took complete hold of him, it was to combat the cold that the Saiyain's had developed Ki in the very beginning. Using it in battles had come later, much later. At first, he was convinced, it was meant for nothing more than to keep themselves warm when building a fire was impossible. The idea penetrated into Gohan's dreams and he found himself gazing at really big Saiyains finding themselves in the middle of a really big uncharted desert with no firewood in sight. With the Saiyain indifference to death but unyielding will to survive they laid themselves down on the cold, cold desert soil, forced to rely on the heat generated by their own body to keep warm. They must have done this often. Died like that often enough, frozen during the night when the day would bring more heat than they cared for, before nature decided to step in and give them a way to keep themselves warm without fire. Fire, tomorrow Gohan will have to find a way to make a fire. Perhaps he could use his Ki. Perhaps…perhaps… sleep burnt away the rest of his thoughts and he slipped into a peaceful slumber. After awhile his stay at the forest wasn't so bad, in fact after awhile he began to enjoy himself.

* * *

Her daily routine altered surprisingly little due to her new relationship with Vegeta. Vegeta went out of his way to make sure that things appeared normal, well normal according to his definition. He still dropped by every morning to infuriate Bulma to the point that she would start hauling things at him. It was the closest thing to sparing Vegeta could do with her and he wouldn't give that up for anything. Cumba had finally told her that sparing with their mates was the Saiyain version of couple bonding. Since the Prince couldn't spar with her physically he did it verbally. It made Bulma again sit down and think what the hell she was getting herself into. But than Quish walked in the Bulma was back to trying to explain capsule technology to him without letting him know too much too soon. She would be busy with him till the end of day. When Quish would get up leave with as little ceremony he came.

It was than that she would start to make her way to her quarters. But she would not make it there till early the next morning. No matter how alert she remained Vegeta would still somehow manage to appear out of nowhere and startle her out of her wits. He would be lurking in the shadows around her lab or near here room. Waiting in anticipation for her, careful not to let anyone, including her no where he was till suddenly he would take her into his arms, carry her to his room through a maze of hidden passages that did not have gravity tiles, protecting her carefully with his aura.

When in his arms, listening to his words most of which were spoken with his eyes she would have no doubt as to with whom her future lay. She would have no doubt that the universe would come to a crashing halt for her if she was every taken from him. She would have no doubt that she was in the right path. It was only when she was away from him, teaching things she knew his people… he would use to exterminate or imprison more worlds like they had done her own that she felt that everything, everything was wrong except what she had with Vegeta. But at the same time she found that she could no longer think of the Saiyains as cruel, heart less monsters as she was inclined to do back on earth. Her feelings for the whole race was now just… pity. Pity at the waste of it all. Pity at the thought that everyday of their life they lived with the knowledge that if they did not fall in battle they would die at the hands of their children. Pity that goodness that she saw deep in the core of Vegeta, Cumba and even Quish would never find an outlet, would always be masked by evil deeds that they committed without a second thought. But perhaps, perhaps she could find a way to channel Vegeta's goodness out of him in a way that whole of Vegitasei could benefit. Perhaps… Vegeta's lips touched her neck and all thoughts vanished from her mind as she fell into a void of sear pleasure.

* * *

'I did it.' screamed Kakarott, jarring Cado awake from his day time nap, 'I caught bubbles.'

'Good.' Cado yelled to him, 'Now keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep. I mean you try staying awake at night listen to you snore.' He sat back down on his bed after shutting the window, 'Well, maybe now he will stop chasing invisible things around the place.' He mumbled as he stretched himself on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Avo watched Kakarott's eyes unfocused, as he seemed slip into another world. His eyebrows knitted, the thought hadn't crossed his mind before but could it be possible that Kakarott was actually talking to some otherworldly entity that was giving him training or something. He shook his head. The idea bordered on the absurd but, he turned his gaze back to Kakarott, somehow he could not shake the feeling that more was going on with Kakarott and these invisible things then what he could discern

* * *

'Well, done.' Said King Kai. 'Took you long enough.' He joked. 'For your next exercise you will have to hit Gregory.'

'Gregory?' wondered Goku.

'Yes. Just wait a minute.' King Kai turned away from him and took in a deep breath, 'Gregory.' He scream so loud that Goku clapped his hands over his ears, 'Yes,' said King Kai with a small smile, 'I can get a tad loud.'

It was then that Goku as small ball of light streaming towards them. As it approached closer Goku started to make out the form of a large cricket looking creature. 'You called King Kai?' asked Gregory as he came to a halt.

'Yes I did.' Said King Kai, 'Goku this is Gregory. Gregory this is Goku.' Than he turned to Goku, 'Now Goku take this mallet,' suddenly a mallet magically appeared in Goku's hand, 'and hit Gregory with it. Don't worry Gregory's skin is specially conditioned he won't feel a thing.'

Goku stared at the mallet for a moment before demanding, 'Is that all?'

'O don't think it's going to be that easy.' Said Gregory, 'Whenever you are ready.' He said as he began to charge up.'

Goku gripped the handle of the mallet tightly as he swung to land a blow on Gregory's head. But Gregory simply was no longer there to receive it. Mystified Goku began to look around him, 'Where did he go?' he turned around to find Gregory behind him.

'See I told you it was not going to be so easy.' Chimed Gregory just before taking off followed by Goku with the rather heavy mallet in hand.

He had not gone far when a hand suddenly appeared before him bring him to a crashing halt, 'What are you chasing now Kakarott?' demanded Avo in irritation.

'O a large cricket called Gregory.' Answered Kakarott simply.

After a minute, 'I see.' Said Avo, 'Well care on. If you need me I'll be by the wall bashing my head into a bloody pulp.' So saying he went to the wall and began to hit his head against it asking, 'Why? Why? Why me?'

Goku looked after Avo for a minute, gently wondered, 'Are you going to be alright?'

Avo looked at Goku and said, 'Yes, yes, I'll be fine.' And went back to hitting his head. After a moment Goku shrugged and began chasing Gregory again. Avo too stopped after a moment, his head aching enough for him to want to lie down and not think it entirely unbecoming a Saiyain warrior. Which was good enough excuse to kick Cado out of bed couple of hours early.

* * *

Gohan would never have dreamed that the basic survival techniques his father taught him during their many, many camping trips were going to come to any practical use other than in those same camping trips. But here he was, in an unknown wilderness, fending for himself using the techniques his father taught him. It was not something his mother would approve of but Gohan didn't feel bad about it. At least he had company. He giggled as the tiger like creature jumped him from behind and tackled him to the ground. A brief wrestling match ensured but Gohan was soon able to pine it to the ground on its back and declared, 'I win, again.' He got off the tiger and sat down next to it. The tiger righted itself and placed its head on Gohan's lap, 'I am getting worried.' Owned Gohan after some minutes of silence while he stroked the fur on the tiger's head. 'My grandfather was suppose to come and pick me up two weeks ago, but he's still not here.' said Gohan with a slight pout, 'I think something might have happened to him…'

'Or I could have just decided to prolong your stay in the forest.' Came Bardock's voice. Gohan jumped up and turned to face his grandfather. Bardock stood scrutinising Gohan intensely, 'You have impro…'

'Grandpa.' Yelped Gohan as he ran and hugged Bardock by putting his hands around one of his big, thick thighs. 'I missed you so much.'

'You only spent one night with me before I brought you here.' said Bardock as he placed a hand on Gohan's head lightly, his tone peevish but soft and laced with something too close to affection for his liking, 'You could not possibly have missed me.' He said sternly but found that the under-current of softness remained, totally undermining the effect he was trying to create.

'But I did.' Protested Gohan, 'I missed you and dad. But I missed mom most of all. I was even willing to do nothing but homework for the rest of my life if got to be with her.' he sniffed slightly.

'Don't start wailing.' Warned Bardock damn the softness of his voice, 'It's unbecoming a Saiyain warrior.'

'I wasn't going to cry.' protested Gohan as he pulled away from Bardock and stomped a little foot on the ground. 'I am not a baby.' He said. Than he looked up into his Bardock's ebony eyes with his onyx black ones and asked, 'Can I please keep Fluffy?' he put on his best innocent, puppy-dog begging face.

'Fluffy?' asked Bardock his brows slightly arched.

'Yes Fluffy my pet Tiger.' So saying he danced over to the tiger and hugged him, 'Can we keep, can we keep him, please.' He began to plead.

'Fluffy.' Repeated Bardock, 'Feh, what a stupid name for a Saiyain's pet.' He said with his lips disdainfully curled, 'Fine you can keep the beast but be warned it has to hunt for itself. We won't be on planet most of the time so we can't get it dependent on us. It'll die of starvation when we go on our next purging mission.'

'Purging mission?' repeated Gohan, 'It that were we have to kill people?' he wondered as fear and unwillingness crept up on his face. Bardock nodded without much thinking, 'But Grandpa I don't want to kill anyone, let alone innocent people who never did anything to me.'

Bardock's eyes narrowed. Here was a problem he hadn't encountered before. What do you do when someone refused to kill? What do you do specially if they have a more than valid point to it? He was no saint he loved fighting, killing and destruction as much as the next Saiyain but even he thought that their were limits to how much destruction even a Saiyain could stomach. He had not yet reached it but what could he say to someone who was obviously not programmed from birth to do things like that, 'It's a kill of be killed universe Gohan. If we don't kill ourselves someone will come and kill us.' He said matter-of-factly, 'Besides to me and the rest of the off-world troop a purging mission is just another fight. We Saiyain's live to fight, we would go insane if we couldn't fight. Good and evil, right and wrong, don't factor into it. We fight who we are told to fight. The moral questions of our actions rest with our King and,' Bardock snarled with obvious hatred, 'his ally Freeza.'

'Who is Freeza?' asked Gohan softly.

'A planet trader far worse than us that the king decided to join with several years ago. We were not as active as planet-traders till the alliance. Now we can't work fast enough.' Said Bardock with a hint of something that was beyond Gohan's years of comprehension. 'Pray you live your life without ever having to cross paths with him.' He said.

Gohan let that pass, 'But Grandpa,' he insisted, 'I really don't want to kill anyone. A fight may just be a fight to you but to me a difference exists between a good fight and a bad fight. I won't fight a bad fight.' Said Gohan that stubborn look crept into his eyes.

Bardock stared into those eyes for a long time. But they held a determination that Bardock could not see wavering or given way. So he shrugged and said, 'You still have to come on the purging mission.' But he added in a tone of disgust, 'But you don't have to go down on the planet. You can just stay on the ship with the medics. Meanwhile we have a month or so to train.' So saying he grabbed Gohan with one hand and Fluffy with the other and began to fly towards his house.

* * *

'I did it.' cried out Goku as he was began to do a victory dance, 'I hit Gregory.'

'Yes Kakarott and we are all proud of you.' Said Avo, sarcasm dripping from his every-word as he sat in a corner trying to figure out what to say to his mate so that she didn't get too upset when he called her for their daily chat in about five minutes.

But Avo's sarcasm was not shared by all. King Kai looked at Goku and said, 'It's him… he is the one who can learn things I have thought up but was never able to transfer into practice. He is the one who can learn the Kaioken technique.' He said as turned gaze fully on Goku, 'That combined with the spirit bomb would make him as good as Vegeta, if not better.'

* * *

Bulma sat gazing up at the sky through the window in Vegeta's room. She was trying to find earth. A futile exercise she knew but she was bored. Vegeta had been called away just as he was telling her about some interesting places he was going to show her around Vegitasei just as soon as Bulma perfected a gravity bubble she was working on. Once complete the bubble would allow her constant freedom of movement. She cursed whatever had called him away. He swore to kill the communication officer if this did not prove worthy of his time. Bulma begged him not to do anything so drastic. He simply ignored her entreaty.

Turning her gaze away from the stars Bulma scowled. Vegeta still confused her. He seemed to care and not care about her. He fought with her, belittled her, ignored her but than turned around and pulled her into an embrace that was so tender her heart just melted. One night Bulma had forced herself to stay awake but pretend to sleep just to see what Vegeta would do. He did things that surprised her. He pulled her close to him and whispered three words in her ears that she knew he would never in a million years tell her in the light of day, when he thought she was awake.

Bulma lay down and stretched upon the bed. She had once uncharacteristically woken up before Vegeta and had since him still deep in the land dreams. She had been amazed at how cute he looked while asleep. He didn't scowled at all and that gave a touch of softness to his features that almost amazed Bulma. She touched him softly on the cheek that had been enough to wake him up. As soon as he woke the scowling mask went back on his face and the moment was destroyed. The next time Bulma awoke before him she just lay there watching him, fearful to even shift slightly lest the he woke and started to think that the whole world was his enemy.

She stretched again. It was than that she heard the door slide open. About bloody time he came back. She sat up ready to smile her sweet smile when she started, 'What are you doing here?' she asked on a stammer.

'My being here is not surprising.' Said the deep male voice, 'What the hell are you doing on my Prince's bed, slave?'

* * *

Author's note: To the answer to the question is no Toma and Goma are not related. Toma is a character from DBZ special move the Bardock special and Goma is a character I created. To find out more about who some of the Saiyain characters that crop up in my fics are go to my site at [http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/][1] and go to the information center and click on Saiyain names. It will tell you who the Saiyains are both of my creation and from DBZ and of course what they are named after.

   [1]: http://student.uq.edu.au/~s354033/



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bulma jumped out of bed and tried to look as if she had been caught sleeping in her master's bed. Which was remarkably easy to do as in a sense that is exactly what had happened. But dense as Nappa was he could not mistake that smile Bulma flashed at him when she didn't realise it was him. It was sweet and anticipating like something that someone would flash towards their lover, not something they would flash towards someone who caught them doing something they shouldn't. Nappa could not think of anyone the girl might meet in the Prince's quarters that could draw that kind of a smile from her. Scowling darkly he demanded again, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I… I…' stammered Bulma, her mind shutting down in the face of the big bald Saiyain's dark, angry, confused scowl.

'Whatever she is doing here Nappa, it is none of your business.' Came Vegeta's annoyed voice from behind him. Making Nappa jump.

It was Nappa's turn to stammer, 'My Prince… I was not aware that you had taken a new concubine…' a brain synapses fired, 'I was not aware you had any concubines.' Said Nappa wondered since when Vegeta marked dislike for pleasure slaves had altered to the point that he had brought one to his own personal chambers instead of using the numerous rooms in the harem designed for this specific reason.

'Since when is my personal life any of your concern.' Demanded Vegeta in a not so pleased tone.

Nappa bowed his head low and shook it vigorously, 'No, no I didn't mean that your highness, it's just that…'

'Just what nothing, Nappa.' Barked Vegeta, 'Now tell why **you **are in my room and then get out.'

'Well, sire I just…' Nappa stopped, 'I can't remember.' He admitted after a moment.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, 'Get the hell out of here, Nappa.' Nappa bolted out of the room. Vegeta shook his head again, 'Moron.' He turned his gaze to Bulma, 'Are you alright?' he asked his voice softening considerably.

Bulma nodded, 'Yes, he just startled me.' She said but the worry was clear in her voice. She tried to hold it in but she couldn't, 'I don't want to end up in the harem.' She whispered her voice low with fear.

'You won't I'll make sure of that.' said Vegeta with dismissive shrug, 'You don't have to worry about Nappa either, he can't remember what he had for breakfast five minutes after he had it. He has likely forgotten everything about you by now.' Vegeta turned to her and smirked a feral smirk, 'But I haven't.' despite everything Bulma smiled. But a faint fear still lingered at the back of her mind. After all, Nappa was the commander of the entire Saiyain army, he couldn't possible be that incompetent.

* * *

The kid was better than Toma gave him credit for. It was amazing how fast he learnt or was Bardock a better teacher than he gave him credit for. Toma did not know for sure but he found that his admiration for Bardock was growing every moment he saw him train Gohan. Bardock seemed to know exactly what to say to encourage Gohan in his efforts and exactly what to say to discourage the bad moves Gohan made thinking that was the right way to do things. In less than two weeks Gohan was doing increasingly complicated combinations of the basic punches and kicks.

It occurred to Toma that Bardock pushed the boy a bit too much, as if he was trying to drum years worth of training into him in the space of a couple of months. That, he decided, had something to do with their upcoming mission. Bardock had already cleared it with Lord Cumba that Gohan would just remain on the ship while they went down to purge the planet. But if for some reason Gohan did have to go down to the planet surface, Toma guess, Bardock wanted him able to defend himself without having to turn into an Oozaru if he had to.

Briefly he wondered if Gohan would be nearly ready to do justice to Bardock's plan. Toma turned his attention fully to the area where Grandfather and Grandson was locked in an unusually serious sparring session. Gohan just managed to startle Bardock and was about to land a solid kick to his face when suddenly Bardock shoot eye lasers at him. The boy hung in mid-air for a moment before plummeting to the ground in a groan. 'Hey.' he complained. 'You said no eye lasers.'

'If your enemy told you he wouldn't use eye lasers would you believe him.' Demanded Bardock in irritation.

'But you are not my enemy.' Gohan pointed out.

'In this arena I am.' Said Bardock as he resumed his attack on Gohan. Gohan yelped and moved out of the way and again resumed attempting to block Bardock's rather aggressive attacks.

Toma was amazed at how many of Bardock's attacks got blocked and how many of Gohan's attacks broke through Bardock's defences. He felt a slow smile creep up on his face as he regarded the boy, 'Perhaps the boy will be ready for a real batter sooner than later.' He whispered.

'Of course he is.' Said Celipa, who had somehow came up next to him undetected, 'The boy has great potential and he is such a cute little kid too.' She said giving into her liking for kids. Toma smiled, yes the boy did have potential… a lot of potential.

* * *

Avo watched the faint reddish aura around Kakarott with detached curiosity. His scouter was feeding him power-levels that Kakarott should possess but he could careless. They were nowhere near the Princes and that was all that mattered. Besides he was sick of baby sitting the over-grown unbelievably childish Earth-Saiyain. The sad truth was that Kakarott could suddenly transform into a super Saiyain and Avo probably would just blink and just remain standing where he was with no further reaction. Something about the tedium of guard duty, combined with his prolonged absence from his mate had pushed Avo… into something Cado didn't have a word for. Cado wondered absently if some of the weird Ki techniques Kakarott was executing had somehow effected Avo mentally. After thinking over the matter much longer than he would have normally Cado decided that it was time he tried Lord Cumba again, before Avo decided to go on an Oozaru rampage. Avo was one of the few Saiyains who knew Bardock's dangerous artificial moon light generation technique. Despite being a common palace guard Avo's power-level was that of an elite while Cado's was not. He did not want to be around when Avo went Oozaru. Which means, decided Cado, it was definitely time to speak to Lord Cumba again.

* * *

'Ready, brat?' Asked Bardock as he strapped Gohan into his chair while preparing for the lift of the spacecraft that was to take them to their current mission.

Gohan nodded, 'But I don't have to kill anyone, right?' asked Gohan, reminding Bardock with his eyes that he had promised.

'Right.' Said Bardock with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'The only thing you will be doing on this mission is sparring with me.' He informed his grandchild. 'That's all.'

Gohan nodded. Bardock sat down next to him and began to strap himself in. 'I wonder if Fluffy is going to be alright?' asked Gohan mostly to himself.

'I am sure that tiger of yours will be just find, now hang on we are about to lift of.' No sooner had he finished speaking when the breath was knocked out of Gohan momentarily as the craft sped towards outer-space.

* * *

Space was cold. Very cold, but it was no colder than the being that resided in the large circular spacecraft floating serenely deep in other space. The green humanoid viewed the data collected form the recent purging mission where they had used Saiyain mercenaries with something approaching concern. 'What's the matter pretty boy?' demanded the big pink beach ball bellied alien.

Zarbon looked up from the computer screen and glared at Dedoria but than he turned his gaze back to the screen and said coldly, 'I am just reviewing the report from the last purging mission where we sent the Saiyain's.' he's brows knitted together, 'I don't like it. I don't like it at all.'

'What?' demanded Dedoria, 'The Saiyains didn't get the job done satisfactorily.'

'O they did it more than satisfactorily.' Said Zarbon, 'But three of them also got huge jumps in Ki after getting out of the regeneration tanks.' Zarbon looked out through the view port to the still stars outside, 'If they keep getting Ki jumps like this in single generations they could become a problem.'

Dedoria thought for awhile but than snorted, 'You worry too much pretty boy. No one is a match for Freeza. The Saiyains would have to become a lot stronger in a lot shorter time before they can even give him a cut.' He said, 'Collectively they can be a problem.' Agreed Dedoria, 'But Saiyains aren't very big on banding together. Their king simply does not have the charisma and either those their Prince.'

Zarbon shock his head, 'The Saiyain Prince doesn't need charisma he has power. The Saiyains admire power and they are loyal to the throne. If the Saiyains really want war they can easily have one and if charisma ever becomes a problem, blindly loyal Saiyains like Cumba and Squad Commander Bardock have it in ample quantities. Besides,' he added, 'I am not as prompt in dismissing the stories about the legendary Super Saiyain as you or Lord Freeza. Races like the Saiyains do not have the imagination necessary to make something like that up.'

Dedoria shrugged after a moments thought, 'Feh it doesn't matter. If Lord Freeza thought they were some sort of threat then he would have destroyed them already.' He turned around and headed for the door, 'Come on pretty boy lets get something to eat.' Zarbon got to his feet and followed Dedoria out.

From the shadows a white, horned creature with black lips emerged and headed for the computer screen. His lips pursed as he read over what Zarbon had been reading. He didn't like it any more than Zarbon had. He looked away from the screen and out the view port and whispered to himself, 'Maybe it **is** time I eliminated the monkeys once and for all.'

* * *

As Vegeta predicted Nappa did not remember the strange occurrence in Vegeta's bedroom. His lack of memory probably had something to do with the fact that Cumba had Nappa so busy with copious amounts of utterly frivolous paper work that the Commander really did not have time for anything other than to go through the sheer pile data crystals on his desk. Vegeta made a mental note to thank Cumba lavishly after he became king. The thought of becoming king brought a strange satisfying smirk to Vegeta's face. He was not looking forward to the drudgery of kingship but after he became king he could be with his mate without having to constantly look over his shoulders. The constant danger did bring a very different sort of thrill to their relationship but Vegeta did not like the idea of Bulma being constantly in harms way and if his ascension could ensure her safety than everything would be worth it.

Speaking of being in harms way. Nappa did eventually remember why he had come into the Prince's private quarters that night. He had personally received word from Freeza's sleek blue aide that they were going to be attending the king's ascension celebration. Nappa had been so happy that someone of high Ki and high rank was actually taking him seriously had splinted to the Prince and King to give them the information himself. Vegeta shock his head and made a mental note to replace the Commander as soon as he came to power. But the point was still that Freeza would be on planet when Vegeta became king. It was not a comforting thought. As strong as Vegeta was, as vain as Vegeta was he could not deny the fact that he was no where near Freeza's league. If Freeza decided to interfere than even in Oozaru form he would not be any match for him. The only hope for him as well as his people and made would be for him to go Super Saiyain. As strong as he was he was no where near to becoming a super Saiyain. He shook his head, Feh, why would Freeza interfere? The only thing that misbegotten lizard wanted was his treaty with the Saiyains intact. Vegeta would pretend that all was well in that head and than, a slow smirk lifted up the corners of his mouth, when the time was right he would make that lizard wish he had never heard of the Saiyains.

* * *

'Weird Ki techniques.' Repeated Lord Cumba as he sardonically gazed at Cado, 'Unexplained jumps in Ki. Do you really want me to believe this Cado?' Demanded Cumba.

Cado flinched but remembered the elite at the brink of madness in the next room, 'My lord what I am telling you is true. If you do not believe me than send someone down here to investigate. But even if Kakarott was not doing strange things it does not take away from the fact that Avo has near gone mad.'

'What, Avo, the very model of mental soundness in the brink of madness? How could that possible be?' wondered Cumba sarcastically. 'So tell me what are the signs of this so called madness?' said Cumba in a tone of marked disinterest.

But Cado chose not to take the hint, 'He just stands there his face devout of expression, starring at Kakarott with eyes that I am sure are not taking anything in.' said Cado, 'Than during his break he went of to town and brought back a vile of perfume. His wife's favorite bottle and he has been using it on himself…'

'So Avo likes the smell of women's perfume and has taken to sleeping on his feet like a horse. Hardly cause for concern.' Said Cumba thought his tone was beginning to sound a little more interested.

'But…but that's not all.' Said Cumba, 'He talks in his sleep and sometimes sleep wakes while repeating over and over, "I'm not getting any." Its beginning to really spook me…plus,' he looked about uncomfortable but than whispered into the microphone, 'he has taken to wear women's underwear, the kind his wife wears…'

Cumba put up a hand to silence Cado, 'I don't even want to know how you know what kind of underwear Avo wears or more importantly what kind of underwear his wife wears. Now put Avo on.'

'Yes, my lord.' Said Cado. He went off the screen as he fetched Avo.

Avo sat down in front of the screen with completely blank face and began to greet Cumba when Cumba cut him off, 'By the great warriors you **do** look as if you are about to snap. Fine, pack your bags. I'll take over your charge myself. I want to see what weird Ki things Kakarott is doing.' He added mostly to himself.

Avo's face brightened considerably, 'Thank you, thank you lord Cumba. Thank you.'

Cumba shrugged, 'Whatever.' He said as he reached towards the disconnect button but just before he hit it he added, 'And Cumba.'

'Yes, my lord.'

'I would burn the women's underwear before you went to see your wife.' With that he discontinued the communication.

Avo sat in front of the communication console for sometimes wondering if he was more grateful to Cado for getting them of this assignment or angry for telling lord Cumba about his withdrawal syndrome. He decided giving Cado one black eye was going to be enough vending of his anger. As such he proceeded to go in search of Cado.

* * *

Bulma was relived that nothing bad had come of Nappa finding her in Vegeta's bed. But the event had served as a reminder of her precarious position. She was abruptly reminded King or not Vegeta's decision to wed her would not be favorably looked on. But it also made her understand how much Vegeta really wanted her and it made her feel special. She smiled to herself. No one, not even her parents and specially not Yamcha, made her feel as special as Vegeta made her feel. The way he looked at her made her think that she was the most precious thing it the universe. So precious that she had no equal. So precious that Vegeta would destroy the entire universe to keep her safe, including himself. But than again she was the most precious thing in the entire universe to him. Her smile broadened. It was nice to be loved.

'Bulma.' whispered Quish, 'The… the king wants us to hurry with… the project. It seems his alien ally is coming and he want to show of his new toys.'

Bulma blinked, 'I understand.' She said, 'How soon those he wants this?' she asked.

'Well the celebrations are in five weeks time so I would say in about four weeks.' Said Quish.

Bulma smiled slightly, 'Well lets get down to business than.' She said with a cheerfully exterior.

* * *

For a month Gohan had been on the purging mission with his Grandfather. They moved from planet to planet destroying everything. While his Grandfather fought on the planet surfaces below Gohan stayed at the ship crying his eyes out. He couldn't understand why they had to kill all those creatures. His Grandfather didn't like to talk about it because, Gohan suspected, he did not have an answer that he believed would satisfy Gohan. So he remained silent and just sparred with Gohan whenever he had the time. But finally the tour of death was coming to an end. They had but two planets left, Kanassasei and Meat.

The Kanassasei natives were a bunch of Ki-wielding green fish scared people. Most possessed Ki and they tried to use it the best they could against the Oozaru Saiyains, futile as that was. Some tried to flee, some just knelt and preyed and promptly got squashed under foot. Kneeling and preying in front of an Oozaru Saiyain is not a good idea. The battle went on all night but as the rays of the Kanassasei star heralded a new day it was clear that once again the Saiyains had been victorious.

Gohan joined Bardock and his squad just as they were finishing their lunch. Looking as he always did righteously indignant. 'So I take it that you will not be joining us for breakfast.' Commented Bardock with an amused look. Gohan looked away with an angry sounding snort. Bardock smirked and turned his attention back to his meal. After a moment of thoughtful crewing he wondered, 'Why did Freeza want this planet clear anyway? I didn't think people were queuing to buy this place.'

Toma shrugged, 'Who knows? Maybe he believed the story about he natives possessing psychic powers because of that strange mineral you only find on this planet.'

'We are psychic.' Bardock thought to him.

Toma snorted, 'They said the natives posses very different psychic abilities. They said that they could… see things.'

'See things?' wondered Bardock, 'What kind of things did they see?'

'The destruction of your accursed race.' Came a voice as Bardock felt a faint tap at the back of his skull. He turns and comes face to face with the last remaining survivor of the Kanassasei race, 'Your race commander is destined to become extinct just like mine… that is unless you turn against the one who brought our doom and will be the author of yours.' So saying he begins to laugh menacingly as Bardock collapses over come by a paralysis he could not fight.

'Grandpa.' Screamed Gohan as Celipa back-hands the Kanassasei native dozens of feet away, 'What did you do to my Grandfather?' demanded Gohan.

The Kanassasei native began to laugh as he said, 'You shall see soon enough.' Unable to take it any longer Toma blasted the last of the Kanassasei race to oblivion.

* * *

Author's note: I so hope people are actually able to read this and this doesn't get ignored as just a chaptering.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Although Cumba did not much care for Avo or Cado he was prompt in arriving to relieve them. He would have been there sooner but he needed to make sure that Nappa was kept sufficiently busy so that he did not remember Bulma. He also had to make sure that no one else found out about the future Queen before the time was right. On the way to the camp Cumba was half regretting not finding some other peasants to baby sit Kakarott. However he only had to watch Kakarott for five minutes before realising that indeed somehow Kakarott had picked up unusual Ki manipulation techniques and had become stronger. Much, much stronger, perhaps even strong enough to give the Prince more than an equal match, the thought was not comforting.

Cumba knew Vegeta. If Kakarott somehow did manage to beat Vegeta than Vegeta would not rest till he was strong enough to beat Kakarott. It was all well and good for a peasant to get that obsessed with someone or something but a Prince had other duties that Cumba knew Vegeta in his obsession might ignore. The more frightening prospect was if Kakarott was to somehow kill the Prince. Cumba shuddered involuntarily. He did not even want to think of the consequences of that.

Avo and Cado were out the camp as soon as the judged it safe to leave without meaning any disrespect to Cumba. Watching their fading trail of Ki as they headed for their respective homes Cumba contemplated how he could best gauze Kakarott's power. He could spar with Kakarott but if indeed Kakarott was coming up with special Ki attacks to use against the Prince that he was unlikely to show them to Cumba during sparring sessions. Than there was the whole issue of how to get Kakarott to spar with him in the first place. Cumba was a noble man. It would injure his dignity if a peasant like Kakarott said no to his offer of sparring and no Kakarott might just say. Cumba was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not hear Kakarott walk up to him, 'Hi Cumba.'

Cumba nearly jumped. Turning Cumba levelled an annoyed glare at Kakarott, 'What do you want?' he demanded.

Kakarott put a hand behind his head and smiled that foolish grin of his, 'I was just wondering would you like to spar?' sometimes things can turn unexpectedly in your favour.

* * *

She was so tired she was actually hoping that Vegeta had actually forgotten about her. No such luck as Vegeta's arms circled her gently as soon as she was a safe distance from the lab. Before she could even protest she was being carried down the secret passage towards the prince's chambers held tightly by powerful arms. 'Did you really think you could avoid me?' wondered Vegeta in amusement.

Bulma leaned against him and wished, 'Vegeta I wasn't trying to avoid you but I need rest. I have to face your father tomorrow and I want to be alert.'

Vegeta good mood was ruined at the mention of Bulma's meeting with his father. But she was right. She did need to be alert for tomorrow's meeting. Especially since Freeza would be there. 'Well, woman,' said Vegeta, 'looks like tonight you are going to have to somehow keep your hands off me.'

Bulma lightly hit Vegeta on the shoulder, 'O like I am the one who has problems keeping her hands to herself.' She said pointedly. Vegeta chuckled but said nothing as he took her to his room and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

'Grandpa, Grandpa please wake up.' Pleaded the little boy with tears in his eyes. His grandfather might not be the most saintly of creatures but he was still his grandfather and Gohan did not want him to die. Somehow over the months he had spent with Bardock Gohan had began to love him deeply and he found the sight of Bardock collapsed on the ground, his lips turning a deathly white as his pupils moved rapidly from side to side from under his eyelids.

'No use.' Whispered Toma. Worry filtering into his voice, 'We have to get him to a tank.' Stooping down he put Bardock over his shoulders and took of towards the ship. Followed closely by the others with Gohan flying shoulder to shoulder with him.

* * *

The round spacecraft of Freeza slowly took up a stable orbit around Vegitasei. Shortly after a hatch opened revealing a pasty white creature sitting in a black and gold toned hovercraft. A green creature with almost feminine features and a dozen of so other assorted humanoid creatures followed him. They headed for the planet surface immediately and was met there cordially by the King of Vegitasei and some of his chieftenants and major ministers surrounded by more than enough guards to make up a small army, Freeza noted in satisfaction. Good the monkeys were still afraid of him. If there was anything he despised more than cowardice, bad haircuts and military insurrections it was lack of fear of himself. After all Freeza lived to strike terror in the hearts of all, especially little children. His lips curled up in an unconscious grin as he thought of little kids wetting their beds after hearing horror stories featuring him.

'My dear King Vegeta,' mused Freeza when K. Vegeta had presented him with respectful bow, 'how good to see you again. I trust everything has been well.'

'I thank you for your kind concern Lord Freeza.' Answered K. Vegeta. 'Everything has been very well. We have added a new planet to our empire as you might have heard.' Freeza nodded, 'This planet is proving very useful. There will be a demonstration of a new technology we have acquired from this planet this morning in fact. I hope you shall be able to join me in viewing this demonstration.'

'O I wouldn't miss it for the world.' Said Freeza with a charming smile. 'After all earth like all the other planets in your empire will soon be mine and I do want to know what I am getting.' He added to himself as he got out of the hovercraft and fell into step next to K. Vegeta.

'Dedoria is not with you Lord Freeza.' Noted K. Vegeta as he led the way in side the palace.

'O no. He has a **special** assignment.' Freeza cryptically replied.

* * *

Cumba did not know how but somehow Kakarott had gotten very, very good. So good in fact that Cumba found himself calling Vegeta and telling him to train hard if he did not want to be disgraced at the match. Vegeta was sceptical of Kakarott's so improvement but he did what Cumba asked. He began to train even rigorously. Every moment he was not with Bulma or eating he spent in training. The result was that his Ki dramatically improved. As he trained however he could not help but feel that unlike before he met Bulma, when he trained to improve his Ki for the sake of improvement itself, now he had more personal purpose. He wanted to protect Bulma. He wanted to make sure he was strong enough to make sure that no one, no one was able to pry her away from him.

Whatever the reason behind his rigorous training the end result was still the same. Vegeta was stronger than ever before and though Cumba could not pinpoint Kakarott's Ki exactly he was sure that he was going to be a very good match for Vegeta. It was in a sense good thing since Vegeta has been itching for a good fight. Cumba just hoped that Kakarott didn't actually succeed in beating Vegeta. That could be… trouble some. By no means did the king have to be the strongest warrior on the planet but Vegeta would not take defeat lightly. Things were delicate already. Cumba really, really didn't want to have to deal with the hurt pride of the Saiyain Prince.

* * *

The blue tinted liquid glowed faintly as the occupant inside the tank slipped into an even deeper coma than before. The little boy placed himself firmly in front of the tank and watched his grandfather enclosed inside the dome shaped regeneration tank with wires attached to his torso and a breathing mask covering most of his face. He knew the thing was meant to help undo whatever that thing had done to him. But Gohan still felt uncomfortable about the whole thing.

His discomfort only increased when the medical staff kept going on about irregular brain wave patterns and stuff like that. The only female in his grandfather's team demanded to know if he was going to be alright minus the medical jargon. The medic gave a hesitant, 'Yes.' Gohan was as satisfied as he could be.

'It's no use. We might as well go without him this time.' said the big fat Saiyain. What was his name? Panboukin, that was it. Suddenly Gohan didn't like him, not that he ever really liked him, how could he think of going some where without his grandfather? Think he was being foolish Gohan pushed the thought away.

'Fine.' Said Toma. As second in command of the team it was this was now his decision. He spun around and pivoted out of the room. All but Celipa followed.

She kneeled in front of Gohan and told him softly, 'Don't worry. Bardock will be fine. We will be on Meat. Who knows with any luck you and him will be able to join as when me have the victory feast.' She said with a smile.

Gohan didn't return the smile. He knew that they were going to Meat to purge it and he could be happy about that. But he did give a small nod of his head. That seemed to satisfy Celipa and she got up and left to met the others at the lunch pad. They were going to use single man pods for the next mission. She stopped at the door of the medical bay and looked back once more towards the commander and his little grandson. The little boy was now sitting cross-legged in front of the tank. Determined to not be chased away by the medics. Celipa smiled. She really did like kids. One of these days she was going to have one of her own. Well she would have one as soon as Toma got it through his thick head that she more than liked him. The sub-commander could be amazingly dense sometimes. Sighing she left the medical bay. She knew full well that the Commander would follow them as soon as he got out of the tank. After years of working with him and the rest of squad they had reached the point that they pretty much shared the same thoughts. As such she knew what Bardock would think and do when he got out of the tank. No one however could have guessed, would have believed Bardock's thoughts while he was in the tank. Bardock hardly believed the images flashing in his comatose brain.

* * *

'Come on, Kakarott. It's time we headed for the capital.' Said Cumba.

'Already.' Wondered Kakarott, 'But the celebrations are still about a week away.'

'True.' Acknowledged Cumba, 'But the kings wants everything in place before that. Besides your friend Bulma has finished with her work and is going to be doing her demonstration soon. I want to be there for that.'

Kakarott nodded, 'I see. Okay than let's go.' Charging up Cumba took to the air motioning Kakarott to follow and headed towards the capital at a fast pace. Making Goku wonder that Cumba was very anxious to get there.

* * *

He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell till he had no voice to yell anymore. The images in his head were ripping him apart. Vegitasei, his beautiful planet a charred cinder, his people becoming nothing but half-remembered legends. An indistinct figure stood and laughed as Vegitasei burned. When was this going to happen? He wasn't sure. But it would be soon, very soon. He had little time. He had to wake up. He had to warn them. He had to warn the others. He… dead… they were dead or going to be. His squad, his friends… dead… NO… he would not allow that. With every ounce of energy he had left he broke through the artificially induced coma.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Gohan sitting in front of the tank. 'Gohan.' He thought to him.

'Grandpa.' The boy screamed out with joy as he noticed Bardock's eyes open and the heard his voice inside his head.

'Step back.' He commanded as he began to power-up. Gohan got the hint and stepped well out of the way. The clear dome of the tank exploded and Bardock was out of the tank and clutching Gohan in tight, affectionate hug.

Surprised Gohan hugged Bardock back. Insanely wondering what was going on, if the alien made his grandfather do this than maybe he didn't do anything really bad. 'Grandpa are you alright?' asked the little boy in a concerned tone of voice.

'No.' answered Bardock as he let Gohan go and hastily began to tug on his armour. 'Something really bad is going to happen and I am not sure I will be able to stop it.' said Bardock truthfully.

Gohan looked at Bardock intently. After a minute he said, 'You can do anything. I know you can. Don't worry.' Than he added equally eagerly, 'I'll help. I am really strong, now and I'll help.' Bardock stopped and looked at the boy for a minute.

Than he smiled and said, 'I know you are strong and I will be needing your help.' So saying he picked the boy up and literally flew to the lunching pad.

* * *

It happened so quickly that no one was sure what happened. Celipa went to take care of a bunch of Meat natives that showed up on their scouters. Another bunch showed up on the opposite side. Panboukin was about to take of after them when a killing Ki strike hit him on the back. Suddenly he knew only darkness.

It was than that Celipa returned and came face to face with someone she never thought her team would ever have to face. After all, they were the best purging squad in the entire Saiyain army. But that didn't seem to matter anymore. She was next to know only darkness, unable to ward off the men who ganged up on her. Totepo followed suit, only Toma remained. But not for long.

* * *

Bulma had finished her work just as the deadline expired. But they did not ask for her immediately. Freeza was fashionable late. He arrived a day late. Not that Bulma minded but she was bored. Freeza's eminent arrival put Vegeta on guard, not to mention that he was soon going to have to kill his father. Despite having been trained for it all his life, it still took a bit of mental preparation. Bulma truly wished that this could all be done another way. But Vegeta told her it couldn't, Cumba told her it couldn't. She had no choice but to believe them.

'Bulma.' came Quish's low voice, 'The king is ready for us.' Bulma nodded and followed Quish to the throne room. Fear was not far from her psyche now. But she pushed it aside and concentrated on the task at hand. But she knew she would be feeling much better when this was all finished.

* * *

Cumba and Goku arrived in the capital with about one-hour in hand before Bulma's demonstration. But as soon as he arrived Cumba realised that in the tension of the up-coming events he had forgotten to prepare a place for Goku to stay. For one minute Cumba felt sheer panic. He could put him in the slave quarters. But that place was hardly secure. But than again where would Kakarott go? Where couldn't he go? His tail-less status meant that despite his appearance he could not blend in with the other Saiyains. One tended to notice a missing tail in a society where tails acted as status symbols.

'Don't worry.' Said Kakarott in a quiet voice, 'I am not going to run.'

Cumba jumped, 'How did you… never mind. Fine you can stay at my quarters than.' So saying he led the way. Thinking absently what his other noble born companions where going to say if they ever found out that he was allowing a commoner, a tail less commoner stay at his quarters within the imperial palace. 'Feh, who cares. They are all jackasses anyway.' Thought Cumba to himself as he showed Kakarott to the spare bedroom.

* * *

He was too late. Bardock stood staring at the scene around him feeling detached and cold. Gohan stood next to him staring wide-eyed. They were all dead. Panboukin, Totepo, Celipa, Toma… no wait Toma wasn't dead not yet. Bardock rushed to his side. 'Toma are you alright? Who did this?' he demanded.

'Freeza…' Toma wheezed out, 'He betrayed us… he betrayed all of us…' suddenly the Bardock knew who the shadowy monster in his visions was. It was Freeza. Freeza was going to destroy Vegitasei. Freeza who had tricked his people into becoming slaves. Freeza who cared for nothing in this entire universe save for power and mindless destruction. Freeza who was worse than the Saiyains in so many different levels, it was Freeza. Toma glanced down and saw to his surprise Celipa's body lying to his chest. Suddenly he realised that he cared for her. He smiled and looked back into Bardock's eyes, 'Listen. Go back to Vegitasei. Recruit our comrades and show Freeza the true strength and power of the Saiyain people...' Toma said as darkness came over him and he joined the woman in his arms. Quietly Bardock got up.

'Grandpa.' Said Gohan softy as he stared at something in his hand. Bardock looked down. He was clutching a blood soaked rag. Bardock stared at it and briefly wondered how he had come into possession of it. 'Don't worry.' Said Gohan for the second time that day, 'We will find a way to stop Freeza.'

'O but first you have to find a way to stop me and my merry band of men.' Bardock and Gohan whirled around to come face to face with Dedoria surrounded by a bunch of assassins.

* * *

Author's note: I was going to finish this in ten chapters but I think I might just finish this chapter here. So watch out for chapter eleven. Here's a little teaser,

'How dare you touch her?' screamed Vegeta.

'How dare you fall for her?' K. Vegeta screamed back.

****

'You hurt my grandfather.' Said Gohan, 'Now I hurt you.' And threw the largest Ki sphere Bardock had ever seen straight into Dedoria's chest. The pink blob's scouter must have been broken, he did not move. After all Dedoria was charged up fully, why did he need to? The idiot found that out when a giant hole suddenly appeared in his chest.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Quish led Bulma down the long gold carpet towards the throne of the Saiyain king. Bulma followed keeping her head proudly up determined not to be intimidated by the Saiyain king. But all the time her eyes were searching for Vegeta. Vegeta they did not find but Bulma had the satisfaction of seeing Cumba standing with a stoic scowl on his face. Consumed with searching for Vegeta she almost trod on Quish's heels when he suddenly stopped metres away from the dais. Recollecting herself she stood and gazed up to the face of the king and blinked.

Although her head had been up she realised just as she looked up to the king that she had not in fact noted his features prior to that moment. She was startled at the similarities between the King and the prince. Save for being taller and having a reddish brown goatee beard and moustache and reddish brown hair there really was not much difference between Vegeta and King Vegeta. But there was something very different about K. Vegeta and Vegeta. She could not quite place it till King Vegeta looked her straight in the eyes. There was something in his eyes that felt wrong. It was nothing like the gaze of her Vegeta or at least it was not the gaze Vegeta usually directed at her. Suddenly Bulma felt a need to turn and run.

'Well!' demanded K. Vegeta, 'Let us see these "capsules".'

'Yes, we do have other business.' Said a soft gender less voice. The voice brought Bulma's attention to the other creature that sat next to the King in a hovercraft looking as if he was the king. The creature was pasty white creature with pink eyes and black lines for lips. Who was he?

'Yes, Lord Freeza and I have much to do. So proceed with your demonstration.' Ordered the K. Vegeta.

Quish bowed and began, 'This is a capsule.' He said as he held up a small pill shaped devices. 'Bulma Briefs of Earth,' he gestured towards Bulma, 'Owns the company that manufactures them. She has shown us how these devices work and we have been able to use them to encapsulate,' Quish pressed a button and threw it in front of him. There was a popping noise that got all the Kings guards around them tensed as smoke began to appear. But soon the smoke disappeared and in its place stood a Saiyain pod, 'Saiyain devices. Further more,' added Quish as he walk up to the pod and pressed a hidden button, 'these devices can be re-capsulated as easily as they are brought out of capsulation.'

The king's eyebrows went up, 'Impressive.' He said to no one in particular. Than he turned to the girl, 'You have done well slave.' Bulma said noting and carefully concealed her emotions, 'But it seems that you might have out lived your usefulness.'

'Than you won't mind if I go home.' Said Bulma softly.

The king chuckled, 'O I don't know we might find some other use for you.' Cumba suddenly felt his blood run cold as he detected the underlying tone in the king's voice. 'Now leave us.' Said the king in a bored tone. Bulma bowed, Quish kneeled and was about to exit the room when the king added, 'And Quish in future remember that a slave may not own anything. The company that produces capsules belong to Vegitasei and thus to me.' It took all her strength for Bulma not to blow up in the king's face.

As soon as they left Cumba looked up to a balcony on the opposite side of the chamber. He say Vegeta glare down at the throne with a silent warning in his eyes for anyone sitting their. 'Good the boy did hear the note as well.' Cumba felt as if a heavy burden had just been lifted from him. Letting out the breath he did not even know he was holding Cumba turned his attention back to the King as he went on to conduct other demonstration and have his ministers read aloud reports he though would most interest Freeza.

* * *

He should be scared after all his Ki was no where near Dedoria's but oddly enough Bardock felt nothing but rage. 'Get the hell out of my way you stupid pink beach ball.' Spat Bardock.

Dedoria laughed, 'Make me monkey.' He turned to the warriors around him, 'Get them boys.' The creatures grinned and dog-piled on Bardock.

With fear gripping his mind, Gohan stayed planted were he was. Thinking what could a child possible do he was ignored by all. There was terrible burst of power, the likes of which Bardock did not think he was capable of, that threw all on top of him to the ground. The weaker ones died upon impact and remaining remained on the ground longer that Dedoria would approve. Bardock stood glowing with energy as the surviving warriors quickly got their feet. 'Lucky.' One of them muttered just before charging at Bardock again. Bardock despatched him with ease but it he was not so lucky with the others. But soon all but Dedoria remained.

Bardock raised his eyes slowly to Dedoria. His body ached, blood was trickling down numerous cuts all over his body. 'Grandpa.' Cried Gohan as he rushed to him.

'Gohan.' Said Bardock. A disapproving note crept into his tone. Gohan suddenly felt as if he had failed a very important test. It soon dawned on him that he had. Bardock had expected Gohan to fight by his side. Unlike the natives of the planets Bardock's squad are sent to purge these where evil people. There was no reason Gohan shouldn't fight them except out of cowards.

'Grandpa, I am sorry.' Said Gohan. 'I just froze, I am sorry.' Bardock did not look at Gohan, he didn't even acknowledge that he had heard. Gohan had a strong urge to go crawl under a rock and die.

But… 'O don't worry little boy, nothing you could have done would spare your Grandfather from what is coming.' Most at the speed of light Dedoria slammed into Bardock. Just a month ago Gohan would have found it difficult to follow his movements. But Gohan had had months worth of experience watching people move at mind-boggling speeds. He had little difficulty.

Although he was not sure he really wanted to see what was happening. At first Bardock was able to block a few of Dedoria's attacks but soon Dedoria was throwing Bardock around as a rag doll. Finally he punched Bardock to Gohan's feet. 'Well, Grandpa,' said Dedoria mockingly, 'get ready to meet your maker.' He said as he began to power up an energy blast.

Gohan looked down to see his grandfather's battered, broken body at his feet. His eyes were almost closed because he was struggling to open them to get up. Something stirred inside of him, something Gohan had never felt before began to run through his veins.

Slowly Gohan looked up into Dedoria's eyes and spat 'You hurt my grandfather.' Gohan began to power up as he let the rage that he felt morph into pure raw power, 'Now I hurt you.' And gathered threw the largest Ki sphere Bardock had ever seen straight into Dedoria's chest. The pink blob's scouter must have been broken, he did not move. After all Dedoria was charged up fully, why did he need to? The idiot found that out when a giant hole suddenly appeared in his chest.

* * *

She broke down crying as soon as she was within the confines of her room. Not since Nappa had she been reminded of her status as a slave. But it was true, all true. Whatever she might become in the future, whatever she was in the past all she was right now was a slave. A slave who could not own anything, including her own body. Fresh tears broke out of her misty blue eyes. She was not sure how long she was there, crying her eyes out when she heard the door to her room slid opening. Thinking it was Vegeta she turned around but came face to face with two of the king's personal bodyguards.

One of them said in a voice cold yet sympathetic 'The king desires your presence.'

'Why?' wondered Bulma as cold dread began to come over her.

'It is not the place of common solders to question the king.' Answered the guard, 'Now are you going to come quietly or do we have to drag you?' wondered the guard. Thinking that whatever the reason she was being summoned screaming and yelling about it would not help she got up and followed the guards silently out of the room.

* * *

Cumba walked into find Kakarott gazing at a holographic image of a female Saiyain warrior. 'What the hell are you doing?' demanded Cumba. Kakarott jumped. Ignoring him Cumba hastily shut the hologram off, his features pulled taunt with anger.

'I am sorry.' Said Kakarott as he recovered from the shock of being surprised, 'I accidentally dumped into the table and the hologram came on.'

Cumba's features relaxed, 'I suppose that is understandable.' Said Cumba after a minute, 'The controls are rather sensitive.' He said as he placed the hologram device inside a drawer. 'Come.' He added as he lead Kakarott into an adjoining room, 'It's time we ate.'

'So who is she?' wondered Kakarott as he took his seat and Cumba's only slave came in and began to set the food on the table.

'None of your freaking business.' Yelled Cumba.

'I suppose not.' Agreed Kakarott. Silence, 'She's really pretty.' He commented just as he dug in.

Cumba was silent. After awhile he whispered softly, 'Beauty can sometimes be a great curse.' And began to eat himself.

* * *

They led her straight to the king's chambers. Which at first removed some of her concerns. After all had the king really had concubine chosen as her new position she should have been first sent to the harem to be turned into one of those mindless things that populate that accursed place. But since she wasn't, the king must not have **that** in mind for her, right?

The guards placed her in the inner most chamber of the king's quarter in which they were allowed and departed. Sealing every door between that room and the corridor shut behind them. The idea of the only escape route from the room being no longer an option brought all sorts of misgiving to her mind. As if to confirm her suspicions regarding her fate the king walked in wearing a silk robe. Bulma had a strong suspicion that was all he was wearing.

Fear rose up within her as he began to step away from him. The king smirked that dangerous Saiyain battle smirk, 'Just as I suspected, you are not going to make this easy. No matter. Given your weak physic you will not survive the night. As such I have to get as much fun out of in one night as possible.' The king let his eyes drop from her face, 'Try what you may little one but in the end you will do as I please.'

'I rather die.' Spit Bulma as she lunged towards the gravity controls of the room. But K. Vegeta was quicker and blocked her access to it. She tried to move away from him again but he grabbed her wrist and brought her painfully towards him. She screamed as K. Vegeta bent down and kissed her roughly. It was than that the door to his room burst open.

* * *

'Gohan,' whispered Bardock as he tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through his body, cursing his weakness Bardock shut out the pain and stood up. 'We have to go.' he told his grandson. 'We have to go warn the others.'

'Grandpa your hurt, we need to get you into the tank thing.' Said Gohan as he rushed reached out to help him stand without wobbling.

Bardock allowed Gohan to use his tiny hands in a vain attempt to steady him. He found it rather amusing to see Gohan put his arms around one of Bardock's big thick legs and try to hold it steady. But when he spoke his voice had no note of amusement, 'We have to go to Vegitasei now. Besides Freeza owns the nearest tank anyway. There is a miniature healing devices in the pod. It will have to do.' So began to head towards the pod when suddenly he found himself in the air.

'Looks like I have to carry you this time grandpa.' Said Gohan with a hint of cheerfulness as he carried Bardock to the pod by holding him below one of his shoulders. Bardock sighed, but did not protest as he used his remaining energy to help Gohan carry him.

* * *

He was not sure what. But Vegeta got the distinct impression something was terrible, terrible wrong. What could possible be wrong he did not know he just knew that he had to get to Bulma and fast. Common sense should have led him towards her quarters in the slave's wing of the place. But Vegeta found himself heading in a completely different direction. He was heading towards his father's quarters.

'My Prince.' Greeted one of the guards guarding the entrance to his father's outer chambers. 'I am surprised to see you here at this time. I am afraid the king is… busy. He has left instructions that he is not to be disturbed.'

Vegeta snorted, 'So how many harem whores did he send for this time?' wondered Vegeta with detached tone of voice, feeling absurd at come here in quest of Bulma. The thought of Bulma also brought the recollection of the look his father had directed towards her in the throne room. He did not like it. He would now **have** to give his father a hard death.

'Actually,' answered the other guard, 'the king sent for the earth female… Bulma?'

'What?' roared Vegeta with barely contained fury. Suddenly a screamed penetrated through the stone walls and reached Vegeta's ears. Without thinking Vegeta blasted through the locked door of his father's room. It appeared that the confrontation between him and his father had been brought forward a few days.

* * *

He attached the wires carefully to his torso as Gohan attempted to be comfortable without getting tangled in the wires and trying to avoid sitting on his injured Grandfather. Given that the pod was meant to sit only one humanoid comfortably it was very difficult for even a small child like Gohan to totally avoid contact with the other occupant of the pod. Especially since the slightest touch made Bardock's face twist in pain despite himself. No matter how much he tried Gohan could not seem to avoid hurting Bardock. The realisation was enough to make Gohan want to cry. A six year olds solution to seemingly hopeless situation. But, after he had finished plugging himself in to the pods healing devices, Bardock pulled Gohan into his lap, just stifling a cry, and waited for the sleeping gas to take effect.

* * *

There really wasn't much to do after they ate but sit in the living room staring dumbly at the entertainment programs being shown on a 3D visual-entertainment unit. After sometimes Cumba abruptly said, 'She was my wife.' He fell silent.

'The woman in the hologram? What happened to her?' wondered Kakarott. He looked towards Cumba wondering how long he had waited from someone to ask him that.

'The king happened. She caught his eyes and the king always gets what he wants. So while I was off-planet he took her. She was not a very powerful warrior. She could not win against the King's guards. But she tried.' He looked away, 'I am not sure what happened preciously. My sister, who was present at the palace at the time, was less than forth coming with the details. All I know is that she did not survive to see the sun rise on the night they came to take her. Some said she died before the King got his hands on her. Other's said she died…' he trailed off. Dense as Goku could be he understood.

Goku tried to think what he would do if some one like King Vegeta forced Chichi to… he would tear them apart. 'Why did you let the king get away with it?' wondered Kakarott.

'I am no traitor.' Said Cumba flatly. 'It is treason to go against the king.' Though he found it hard to accept Kakarott felt his respect for Cumba increase materially. But he hoped that some one would stop the King permanently.

* * *

The guards tried to stop him but they quickly found themselves painfully lodged in the wall and Vegeta found himself confronted with a scene from his nightmares. His father roughly kissing his mate as Bulma attempted invain to get away from his grasp. At the sight of his fuming son the king pushed her aside and growled angrily at his son, 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'You.' Screamed Vegeta. Shading in the one word that told the king much about the livid status of his heir, 'How dare you touch my mate? How dare you…'

'Mate?' exclaimed the King. 'I heard rumours about you sneaking around in the secret passages. Some of the guards though you had taken a fancy to one of the female guards or slaves. Had I for a minute thought that you had fallen for a weak slave like her so far as to take her as a mate well I would have had her taken care of a long time ago.' Said the king.

This was not the best course of action to take for the king's continuous existence, 'You should not have touched her.' said Vegeta in a calm deadly voice, 'How dare you touch her?'

'How dare you fall in love with her?' demanded the king, 'It is unbecoming a Saiyain warrior to fall for an alien.'

'I think,' said Vegeta as he raised two fingers, 'you have out lived your right to determine what is and isn't becoming a Saiyain warrior.' Energy began to circle around his fingers. The king's eyes widened. He began to power-up. Vegeta allowed him to power-up to the max. Just as the king finished the Prince of Vegitasei leveled his fingers at the chest of the Saiyain king and fired a narrow beam of that pierced through the king's Ki shield and through the king's torso. Within moments of firing the Ki blast the Prince of Vegitasei and the Saiyain Empire became the King of Vegitasei and the Saiyain Empire.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, yes I know this was suppose to be the last chapter but I just didn't feel like making it any longer.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Cumba went to bed that night he thought he might wake tomorrow to find that Vegeta had one of those you-disgust-me-you-dirty-old-man fights with the King like he has from time to time. That would be the sensible thing to do. King Vegeta usually backed of from whomever he was trying to drag to the harem, well at least for a little while, and that would mean that Vegeta would be able to stick to his original plan. Never in a million years did Cumba expect to wake up to find himself under the rule of a new king. Which was in a way good, for Cumba's mouth was hanging open as widely as every other Saiyain and that served to shield him from any suspicion that he might have known something about the thing that was the real concern of the general populace. Vegeta's proclamation that he was planning to officially wed the alien slave Bulma Briefs and crown her as his queen.

They didn't like it. Saiyains were not the most tolerant of species and their planet purging trade had made them even less tolerant. But who was going to argue with Vegeta. None of them were strong enough to make Vegeta listen when he really didn't want to. Cumba used to be challenge but since Vegeta's recent Ki jump even he was no longer worth Vegeta's notice. Besides Cumba was not likely to challenge the king. Cumba was **too** loyal, if there is such a thing. It didn't matter anyway Vegeta was now the king and most Saiyains would follow him as long as he did not display cowardice.

But most Saiyain's didn't have time to do much more than panic. Suddenly banners where being pulled and festivities cancelled all over the planet. They could not celebrate the rule of the old King barely hours after the new King killed him in what was described as a near insane drought of rage by witnesses who arrived in time to see some of Vegeta's interaction with his father but too late to actually save the king. What the old king exactly did was kept a mystery but it had something to do with the alien woman that much was known. Most Saiyains had intelligence to add two and two together and realise that the old king's lust had finally landed him to deaths door. But what was done was done. Saiyain's were not ones to dwell in the past.

* * *

Meet was not that far away from Vegitasei, it wasn't exactly close either though. But the journey from Meet to Vegitasei seemed to Bardock to last for eternity. But it had not been long, his wounds were barely healed. But Gohan was fast asleep and Bardock was thankful for it. The boy had taken the killing involved in his first battle a little too hard. But Gohan realised that there was no other choice. Bardock gazed down at the sleeping child nestled in his arms feeling protective and… something else he did not quiet have a word for. He tightened his arms around the boy and closed his own eyes. The visions would come time to time, he knew that, he just hoped that there was a way to make sure they did not come true. But even if the visions did come true he would make sure that the Saiyain race went out fighting.

* * *

'What do you intend to do about your fight with Kakarott?' asked Cumba as he tried to get Vegeta

'I fight him as planned.' Said Vegeta indifferently, 'I want to find out how the traitor has improved.' He said as a battle smirk touched his lips.

'What about Bulma?' asked Cumba, 'She is not going to approve.' He pointed out.

'O she won't mind as long as I don't kill her precious Son-kun.' said Vegeta, 'I will stop just short of doing that.'

Cumba shrugged, 'Kill him, don't kill him, it's all the same to me but it will not be all the same for Bulma and what happens to her is not all the same to Kakarott either.' Said Cumba pointedly, 'He cares for her deeply. I kind of get the impression that at some level he cares for in a very different manner than his acknowledged one.'

'What are you saying?' demanded Vegeta, 'He has a crush on Bulma.'

Cumba shook his head, 'No, his wife has uncontested hold of his heart, that not what I mean.'

'Than what the hell do you mean?' Asked a totally confused Vegeta.

'I am saying that Kakarott feelings for Bulma run deeper that feeling for just a friend.' Said Cumba, as he shook his head, 'I can't really describe it properly. It's just a feeling I get.'

'The day I care about the feelings you get is the day I kill both of us.' Said Vegeta in annoyance. Cumba just smiled and got back to work.

* * *

Freeza heard the news from Zarbon with a blank expression stampede on his face. But Zarbon could tell that Freeza did not approve of this turn of events. When Zarbon finished he wasted no time in retreating as far away from Freeza as possible without actually leaving the room. But Freeza was not paying any attention to Zarbon, he seemed to be transfixed by the swirling wine in his spiked goblet. At last he spoke, 'What does it matter who is the king? It doesn't my plans remain the same. Tomorrow, after I attend the little match between the new King and the traitor I will leave for my ship and once there the fate of Vegitasei would be sealed. The Saiyains in the new outpost of Earth would also follow in the footsteps of there planet in due time.' Freeza looked out of the window towards the great city and smiled, 'No, this changes nothing, nothing at all.'

* * *

'Vegeta's now the king.' Said Kakarott, 'Wow, that so… unexpected and he is going to marry Bulma?' asked he but without waiting for Cumba to answer he went on, 'That's unbelievable!' He exclaimed. 'So what's going to happen now? What is he going to do about earth? What about Gohan and me?'

'Good questions.' Said Cumba, 'Frankly I don't know. It all depends on how loud Bulma can scream.'

* * *

'EARTH MUST BE FREE VEGETA.' Screamed Bulma, 'It's just one little planet. I seriously doubt you'll miss it terrible if it was not longer part of the Saiyain Empire.'

'If it's of no importance than why don't we just purge it.' said Vegeta intentionally goading Bulma into fit of rage.

Bulma screamed and lunged at Vegeta. With ease Vegeta tackled her to the bed and held her tight till she stopped struggling, 'Damn you Vegeta. I swear that if you harm my planet or Son-kun and Gohan I will never forgive you.'

Vegeta chuckled, 'Calm down woman I won't do anything to your precious planet. In fact I'll even move the Saiyain military base to your moon. You little planet will have all the freedom it had before we arrived.'

'If we are to be free than why do we need a Saiyain military presence so near to us?' demanded Bulma.

'It's for your own protection.' Snapped Vegeta, 'And that aspect is not negotiable.'

Bulma sighed, 'Fine, whatever.' She knew better than to push her luck, 'But what are you going to do about Son-kun and Gohan.'

'I don't care about the half-breed brat one way or the other but Kakarott must face me tomorrow. I have trained too hard to back out now.' Declared Vegeta, 'Besides my people my get the impression that I am coward and I can't have that now can I?' he looked down into Bulma's constrained face and smirked, 'Don't worry little one if I am in a good mood I might just stop short of killing Kakarott.'

Bulma looked away but after a minute she turned her face back to him and this time she had a sly smile on her lips, 'Well, I guess I should make sure you are in a good mood, than.' Vegeta smirked as he brought his lips down to touch Bulma's.

* * *

What was he going to say? Hi guys guess what does stories about Kanassasei natives possessing weird mental powers and all? Well does are actually true. What's more I have some of those powers now and using that I have seen the future. We are all going to be murdered at the hands of Freeza. Right that was exactly what he was going to say and hopefully he would not be locked up in a containment cell even before he had a chance to prove it. Prove it? How was he going to prove? He didn't know. He'll think of something. 'Better think of something fast Bardock.' he said to himself, 'We are almost there.'

* * *

'I hope Vegeta that your ascension does not alter anything between us.' Said Freeza, 'The deal between your late father and myself was quite independent of the king.'

'I will talk about the deal later Freeza.' Vegeta purposely left out Freeza's title hoping that the white lizard had enough brains to realise whatever his father tolerated from him Vegeta wanted to be addressed by his proper title.

Freeza pursed his lips. He did not like not being addressed by his proper title, 'Very well.' He said his voice barely controlled. 'I am afraid that I must leave straight after your little match, that was why I wanted to bring up the little issue of the deal.'

'You should know by now Lord Freeza that Saiyains tend to not think of other things just before a battle.' Cumba interjected. He really did not like Freeza and was going to use Vegeta's partiality to his advice to break of this 'deal' with Freeza once and for all. As such he did not want Vegeta saying something that sounded remotely like a confirmation of the continuance of the deal.

'Of course, how silly of me.' Said Freeza, now having a really hard time controlling his temper. He was going to enjoy destroying the planet.

Vegeta turned a corner to meet up with Bulma, flanked by a dozen or so guards Cumba knew had little or no prejudice regarding aliens and more than blindly loyal to whomever happen to be on the throne of Vegitasei. In short the perfect guards for the new alien Queen. Bulma, however, seemed less than comfortable but as soon as she say Vegeta a light lit up inside of her and she lost all trace of everything else and just became… herself. She wrapped her grabbed Vegeta's arms and fell into step next to him, 'You do remember you promise don't you Vegeta?' she asked as she eyed Freeza uncomfortably.

'Yes, woman, I won't kill your precious Son-kun.' He said, his tone touched by sarcasm. 'Now be silent.' So saying he led her to the royal box.

Freeza was about to follow when Cumba softly interjected, 'Lord Freeza this way please, we have reserved another box for you.' Freeza followed Cumba silently. It had been a long time since someone had dared remind him that Vegitasei was not part of his empire. Freeza was gladder than ever that he was about to destroy the presumptuous monkeys once and for all.

* * *

Bardock and Gohan watched the news briefs flash across their screen with jaws open as far as they can go. This was a turn of event not even Bardock's visions did not prepare him for. But strangely enough the moment he heard the news that a new king was on the throne of Vegitasei that his previously crystal clear visions of the doom of Vegitasei started to blur and suddenly he knew what he had to do, where he had to go. Bardock changed the co-ordinates of the pod and programmed into land smack bang in the middle of the arena, where he knew he would find both the king and Freeza and perhaps the also the key to saving Vegitasei.

* * *

As soon as Kakarott entered the arena Vegeta jumped out of the royal box and took up a position opposite him on the arena floor. Crossing his arms in his characteristic pose he taunted, 'So Kakarott are you ready to be humiliated.' But Kakarott was not paying attention to him, he was staring up at the sky as if he was tracking something. 'Kakarott what the hell are you doing?' demanded Vegeta not liking how he was being ignored.

Suddenly Kakarott's eyes snapped to Vegeta and he said, 'My father and Gohan are here.' just as he said that a starburst was seen in the sky. The starburst came closer and to those with Saiyain eyes took on the from of a space pod heading towards them in tremendous speed.

'What the hell?' yelped Vegeta as he suddenly took to the air. Kakarott followed as the pod created a large crater that took up half the arena floor.

The pod door flew open and Bardock and Gohan jumped out. They both took to the air but each had a different target. Gohan headed straight for Goku, 'Daddy.' He screamed in joy as he wrapped himself around his neck.

'My King, forgive me for this interruption but…' Bardock proceeded to tell the whole story starting from Meet to Vegeta loud enough for every ear in the arena to catch, including Bulma's.

As he said so Vegeta fixed his gaze on Freeza and watched with interest as his face went through a variety of changes. Changes that left no doubt in Vegeta's mind that what Bardock was saying was true. When he finished Vegeta regarded Freeza with narrowed eyes as a dead silence fell over the other individuals in the arena. At last he spoke, 'I am not even going to bother asking you whether this is true.' He said to Freeza, 'I happen to know that Bardock doesn't lie and the look on your face is enough to convince even the hardest sceptics. Tell me is that why you wanted Kanassasei destroyed?'

'Why I wanted Kanassasei destroyed is unimportant.' Said Freeza, 'What you really should be worried about little monkey is the Ginyu Force.' As he said that the Ginyu force jumped out from behind Freeza and took started doing the Ginyu Squads idiotic posses. As they were distracting the Saiyains Freeza sent out a call to his ship and soon his men where coming down in droves. The Saiyains to were in motion rising up to meet Freeza's men. By the time the Ginyu Squad finished with there idiotic dance moves the battle for the survival of Vegitasei had well and truly began.

'Well, Kakarott it seems destiny has handed you an opportunity to prove your loyalty.' Said Vegeta softly, 'Let's get these clowns.'

'Right.' Said Kakarott, 'Gohan.'

'I can take care of myself daddy, don't worry.' Answered Gohan confidently, 'These are bad people and I am going to make sure they never hurt anyone ever again.' Bardock looked down at the little boy with pride shining through his eyes. But he wisely stepped aside and let the high Ki trio take on the Ginyu Squad. He himself making sure no worthless infantry men got in the way of the battle.

Zarbon took to the air to land his comrades a hand but suddenly found himself being hurled to the ground by the too powerful Cumba. Righting himself he charged towards him just as on the ground the Ginyu Squad charged towards Goku, Gohan and Vegeta.

* * *

Freeza watched the battle initially with mild interest. He could have no doubt that his forces would win. But that changed as one by one his men began to fall. The infantry Freeza was only dimly aware of. He only knew that there was a much larger pile of them forming on the ground than there should be. His interest was mainly caught by what he considered to be the main battle in the arena. Zarbon predictably was the first to fall. When he transformed into that reptile thing Cumba generated artificial moonlight and literally stomped Zarbon to death. Thanks to that ball of artificial moonlight almost all the Saiyains turned to Oozaru and began to stomp to death his men.

Freeza transformed into his first stage but no one really noticed.

One of Freeza's surviving soldiers had brain enough to dissipate the artificial moonlight but it didn't matter much they were pretty much done for. Gurundo was the first to fall of the Ginyu Squad, surprisingly he was followed by Rikuum, then it was Baata and than Jisuu. Captain Ginyu tried to snatch Vegeta's body but Bardock suddenly saw what he was about to do and threw a frog in the way suddenly Captain Ginyu found himself qualified for nothing but a position in the frog brigade.

Freeza transformed into his second Stage, than into his third Stage but than he decided to just say stuff it and transformed into his final stage with a bang.

* * *

The explosion drew the attention of the everyone to the where Freeza was. Slowly he levitated up from the ruins of the once southern wall of the arena and landed in front of Vegeta, 'So little monkey, it seems that it falls to me to dispose of you.'

'Somebody is going to get disposed.' agreed Vegeta, 'But it's not going to be me.' So saying he charged Vegeta. Goku wisely decided to stay out of Vegeta's way. The battle was brief and ended with Vegeta ending up on the ground severely beaten.

'Vegeta.' Screamed Bulma as she ran to his prone body. Somehow in all the confusion she had managed to come down to the arena floor.

'Woman what…' Vegeta tried to say.

'O don't saying anything just conserve your strength.' She said as she looked up to see Goku have his turn with Freeza.

The battle with Goku lasted a little longer but again it ended with him crumbling at Freeza's feet. Freeza kicked him away and said in taunting tone, 'So this is all the mighty Saiyain race has to offer.' Gohan scrambled over to Goku as Freeza looked over the pales faces of the Saiyain warriors surrounding him. 'Honestly I expected better. But' he signed, 'you disappoint me. O well, it's time to finish you off.' So saying he charged up to Ki balls, 'Or made I'll play with you a little while longer.'

* * *

He saw it coming. Rather the saw the Ki ball leaving Freeza's hand and heading for Gohan even before it actually happened. Bardock was not fast when compared with Freeza but the advanced warning he got from his vision did give him time to through himself in front of Gohan at let the Ki ball tear through him instead. 'Grandpa!' screamed Gohan as he cradled Bardock's head in his little arms, 'Grandpa.' He said again as tears began to run down his cheek.

Bardock opened his eyes and smiled, a genuine smile and said softly, 'Good bye Gohan.' His head rolled to one side and his body grew cold to Gohan's touch.

* * *

He thought the Ki ball was meant for him. Only when in the last minute that he realised that it was meant for Bulma. Vegeta quickly put his hand in front of it. The sphere exploded upon contact but the blast was enough to end Bulma flying.

'Bulma!' he and Goku screamed at the same time. They saw her lie on the ground like a broke rag doll and something… something snapped inside of them. Their rage, their thirst for vengeance burst out of them in a burst of golden energy that changed the colour of their very eyes, of their very hair.

'You monster!' Gohan screamed as he lunged himself towards Freeza.

'Gohan!' Goku called out, 'This is not your fight.' Gohan looked back to his father in protest but say something in his eyes that killed the protest immediately. Nodding he stepped aside.

Goku and Vegeta floated up till they were eye level with a very stunned, speechless Freeza, 'Now,' said Vegeta quietly, 'you pay for what you did.' Possessed with rage, consumed with vengeance and despite Goku's belief that everybody deserves a change the two Saiyains tore Freeza apart.

* * *

Author's note: Crappy ending I know, what can I say I am not a very good writer. There is an epilogue so watch out for that.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

She didn't die. The blast broke her body and brought her to the brink of death but she didn't die. They were able to get her to a regeneration tank before that happened. The moment she opened her eyes was the happiest moment of Vegeta's life. The moment she saw Vegeta waiting for her on the other side of the glass for her was the happiest moment of her life. At that moment they each realised that all they will ever need to be happy and content is each other.

Having proven his loyalty when it was really called for Goku was allowed to leave with his son. He left shortly after Bulma's recovery, taking a brooding Gohan who refused to except his grandfather's death. Gohan cried for endless nights telling his father all the things they did together. He talked so earnestly about his Grandfather that it made Goku wish that he himself had got a chance to know his father. But that was not to be.

When they arrived on earth, however, a surprise was waiting for them. All his dead friends alive and well stood around to great him. It seems that the Saiyain's had made the mistake of letting Piccolo bleed to death. That of course did not happen. Piccolo recovered in due time and the Dragonballs did not turn to stone. Mr. Popo gathered it and wished everybody back. Gohan was ecstatic to hear this. He wanted to wish Bardock back and he did not want to take no for an answer. But no was what he had to settle for. Whatever Bulma's influence maybe in the future the Saiyains were still the Saiyains now. They could not find out about the Dragonballs, they could not wish Bardock back. In time Gohan did see reason. But he did not like it. Not even Goku really did. But what had to be done, had to be done and of all people Bardock would have understood this.

It was rather ironic that the moment the Saiyains had a future, the moment Bardock's visions of doom and gloom began to fade is when Bulma and Vegeta came together. It appears that the Planet Vegeta was saved because of one blue haired human woman.

* * *


End file.
